Secret of the unborn Dragonball
by rikimaru74
Summary: NEW CHAPTER: Read bottom disclaimer, also You won Nekoni
1. 1

I do not own DBZ

I do not own DBZ, though I wish I did, because if I did, I would be Fucking rich!!!! And then the world would be mine (Laughs maniacally)

Also I would like to thank Felidae for the idea, here brilliant fic There is no moon tonight which has gotten many reviews from everyone, including myself. The idea of Goku/ Bulma was a very good one that I myself was thinking of, then I ran into that fic.

So If I had to write a Goku/Bulma romance it would go like this.

Ps. Characters you do not know of ex. Gomay, Kyjin, and The Master are part of my series that I'm writing, so don't be surprised if you get confused.

Make sure you've read the disclaimer above,

Lightening, made of pure energy cracked around him as his energy increased, the young sayjin was pushing his body to the absolute peak. His black haired rose due to energy and then it started to twinge, changing from black to gold, to black again. Then in a flash of energy, the little boy's hair turned bright gold and stood up. It was a miraculous thing seeing a sayjin go super sayjin, Goku himself had witnessed it many times yet this was just spectacular, the little boy of 7 was pushing himself farther than any normal man had ever gone.

Yet this was only the half way marker. The boy grunted again and again as his power level skyrocketed, it kept on rising as the boy gave out a loud scream.

There was a powerful energy surge that shook the very earth itself, it another flash of pure energy, the boy's hair stuck up even more, sticking out so much that the boys head looked like a porcupine. The boy continued screaming as huge divots of the earth rose from the ground and lifted high into the air.

It was hard to believe it, but Goku had seen it with his own eyes, this 7 year old boy had pushed himself to become level 2. Then in a final shout of power, the divots exploded into a million shards, flying off into valleys hundreds of yards away.

The boy's screaming quieted and the boy fell to his knees, exhausted. His hair had remained the same but the energy field around him had disappeared. Trunks, and Goten stared, eyes open wide and jaws dropped to the floor, one of their only friends had done the impossible, well actually he did it before but they didn't see it."

Kyjin walked over to the two boys, "Hey guys, what's up?"not one of them could even mention the spectacle that they had just witnessed. They just looked at the boy and managed a "Ga,…ga" Kyjin turned to see what they where staring at and smiled "Hey Gomay!" he said as he jogged up next to his friend.

"Oh, hi Kyjin." He depressed. "What's the matter." Gomay stood up and his friend almost burst laughing. His friend was only 7 and yet with the porcupine hairstyle of super sayjin sticking out everywhere, it was truly a laughable site.

"Well, I just went level 2 again…." "And?" Kyjin inquired,

A gigantic roar that felt like it could shake the heavens, rebounded off the mountains and spread throughout the plains.

Kyjin looked around with a scared expression on his face. "What in the world is that, some kind of dinosaur?" he asked still scared even though he was powerful enough to kill a dinosaur in one blow. "Um, no." Gomay said as he look down feeling guilty. "That is what I wanted to tell you, I guess I'm depressed because I'm………..really hungry."

Kyjin slapped himself on the forehead, "Good Dende Gomay, you're always hungry!"

Goku laughed as he patted the tiny titan on the shoulder, "With being a sayjin, comes great power and even greater responsibility," Gomay' s stomach growled again and Gokusmiled and continued "Also it comes with a even greater appetite."

Gomay looked up and smiledat Goku.

"Come on Gomay, the master wants us home for lunch." At the mention of the word lunch, Gomay sprung into the air and grabbed Kyjin by the arm and rocketed into the sky while shouting "Thanks Mr. Goku for the lesson!"

At capsule corp. Bulma opened the door and shouted

"Boys, time for lunch!" Goten and Trunks eyed each other and in a second, raced for the house. Goku smiled again, he loved seeing the young sayjins train, keeping the heritage of their ancestors alive.

The time was 12:am the place was the Son residence, as teenage Gohan and young Goten where fast asleep, one male resident was not asleep, Goku sat in a chair by his bed, he could simply not get to sleep, he had tried everything. He had tried warm milk, counting sheep but he stopped when he got to 1,000, he had tried sleeping medicine but that had not helped, and also he had tried to just lay in his bed until he went to sleep but that had not worked. He then decided to burn off some energy by flying around the countryside. He grabbed his doe brown leather jacket and flew off without making a sound.

It was about 15 minutes later that he was getting pretty bored, considering he had the attention span of a sugar cube. He decided to fly around the city, when he then noticed a active energy flow.

Who would be stupid enough to be awake at this hour? Goku thought "Well me for one."

He decided to check it out, he traced the signal all the way to capsule corp. There it was pretty strong but not quite, he followed the trail into the forest and landed at the opening of a clearing.

He looked around and spotted a small waterfall dripping into a even smaller pond and sitting at the edge was….. "Bulma?"

She turned around, "Is that you Goku?" she asked, Goku stepped out of the shade of the trees and into the clearing. She was kneeling by the pond and wading her hand through the cold waters. the ripples cascaded the light of the full moon across the pond, making it shine like crystal.

Goku walked up to where she was kneeling, and kneeled down next to her. He was wearing the leather jacket and a white under shirt with gray sweat pants and no shoes or socks, she herself was wearing a almost see though baby blue robe, and of course she was wearing underwear underneath.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked with concern. "I should ask you the same thing." Goku replied as he smiled at her

"I guess I just couldn't get to sleep." she said, Goku nodded "Me to." he said 

"So," Goku started, but then there was a awkward silence "So," she replied. It was truly quite embarrassing, they where friends yet they haven't talked to each other in such a long time, with Goku being dead and all.

At first they started out with light conversation, then a little more into topics, then they started chatting and laughing just like friends should.

"So then after the giant rumble, it turns out it was Gomay's stomach making the noise." Bulma laughed and replied "He's been hanging out with you for too long." Goku laughed again, just then the wind picked up. Bulma shivered as the wind howled over the forest. 

"It's starting to get cold," she said, she said as she stared at the sky, when she reverted her attention to Goku, he was gone. Just that second Goku came from behind and draped his leather jacket over her shoulders. she smiled and thanked him as she hugged the jacket tighter around herself. 

"No problem." he said as the wind died down, both of them looked up and stared at the full moon above their heads. "Hey Bulma?" he asked "Yeah?" she responded "Did you have a boyfriend before Yamcha?" She sighed "No but I had a lot of boys who I had a crush on." Goku stared at her "Like who?" She rubbed her chin in thought "Well just some hunks from school and some famous singers." Goku nodded "Yeah I could see that." he said, she ignored the comment as she looked at him "Your turn." she said "What?" "I said who I had a crush on so now it's your turn." Goku's face started to redden as he spoke "Not many, I didn't know anything about love and girls on the mountain I was raised on, but there was one girl I had a pretty big crush on."

"Really?" she asked intrigued "A girl actually got you to have a crush on her. So what's the name of this beauty who caught the eye of the jungle boy Goku?" she asked with a sarcastic tone and a small chuckle in her voice

"Well, for a hint, I'm looking right at her." he said Bulma suddenly looked at him to find out he was starring right back at her. Suffice to say she was shocked "Me? You had a crush on me?" she said astounded as she stood up. Goku stood up to and replied "Why is that so hard to believe, I mean, you're beautiful, smart, sophisticated." Goku stopped realizing his brain had stopped but his mouth went 20 miles ahead.

Now both of their faces where red as they both looked away "Uh, sorry" was all Goku could manage to say

Bulma looked at her watch "oh my god it's 2:00 am" she said " I really have to go." she said and she threw her arms around Goku's neck and gave him a hug, Goku's face was still red as he wrapped his huge arms around her delicate waist and hugged her back. 

After they hugged the both walked off in separate directions. Bulma then turned around and shouted "Hey Goku, you forgot you jacket!" "Keep it!" he yelled back 

"Wait Goku!" she yelled "What!" he yelled back 

"Did you really mean what you said about me?" she yelled Goku was now a bright crimson, as he thought for a second then yelled "With all my heart!" he said as he quickly flew away into the night sky.

She blushed for the 5th time tonight as she walked back to Capsule Corp. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's now time for a Gomay and Kyjin moment_

Up on a mountain top, Gomay and Kyjin stare at the full moon, 

"Hey Gomay?" "Yeah Kyjin" "Where sayjins right?" "Last time I checked." "And we still have our tails right?" Gomay reached behind his back and touched his butt "Yep." "So why aren't we turning into giant apes like Gohan did"

"Don't know? Why is a orange called a orange?" Kyjin shrugged "Guess we'll never know will we?"

Okay that was pretty lame, bet hell it's 1:am and I'm writing this and I have to do something at 8:00 am tomorrow, cut me some slack.

_ __Also I want to make a statement. Beside me and a few other various authors, this whole romance in DBZ has gotten completely corny. One night I went through 30 pages of fics and here's my poll of what occupies the romance section _

_ _

_Vegeta and Bulma………….92**.**5% _

_Bra and Goten …………….2% _

_Goku chi chi…………..2% _

_Pan and trunks …………4% _

_Krillin and 18 …………. **.**5% _

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, more circumstances which drive the worlds biggest loud mouth into the arms of the world's strongest fighter, oh boy now I really need some sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

New Page 1

"And they lived happily ever after." Bulma finished the story, she stared at her little boy who was fast asleep and snoring a little loudly. She smiled kindly and tip toed out of his room.   
She sighed as she walked to the living room couch and picked up her book which was laying on the floor where she left it. As she slowly read the trashy romance novel, she admitted she liked that kind of stuff, but all the stories that she read where the same plots.

Ex. Married couples tell about their happy lives and their love for one another, (cough G/CC)

A boyfriend is abusive and her heroic friend rescues her and they fall in love (Cough V/B)

Or a guy this girl has fallen for has a heart of ice and she melts it (gag, V/B again)

Or out of the blue this girl decides she's in love with her best friend (T/P, I decided I need a cough drop)

Bulma had read many of these and this one was no different.

about a hour later she heard a knock at the door. She put down her book and answered it.

"Hey Bulma." 

Deep in the warehouses of Satan city, a grueling cage match was going on. A man about 7 feet tall and 500 pound lumbered into the ring. Shouting like a howler monkey, he raised his arms in a gesture that greatly pleased the loyal fans. Then out of the door at the opposite side of the ring, tiny titan Kyjin stepped in.

There was the natural shock, laughter and smug remarks that people made when a 7 year old fought a living giant. Yet the big oaf had no problem, he would get the prize money by no matter what reasons, even crushing a little kid. Charging like a bull, the giant ran to knock out the kid with one move. Kyjin, his expression never faltering, just stood there, ready to meet the attack. 

Closer the giant came as fast as his huge legs would carry him, until there came a bang, like a truck hitting a brick wall.

The giants shocked expression was on everyone's face as the giant fell over unconscious, removing his great bulk from Kyjin ' foot.

about a hour later Kyjin and his friend Gomay (See Dragonball FW) where flying home from the cage fights.

"Don't you think we should tell the master that we Cage fight every Saturday?" Kyjin sneered. "Master doesn't want us to know that we have almost no money, so while he trains us, I'll be sneaking money to him on the side"

"Yeah but what do we get out of it?" Gomay asked Kyjin looked at his friend and smiled "We get to eat." Gomay became silent, Both of them needed to eat food and a lot of it. he never thought that was a burden to his master."

Flying on for a little longer, Gomay stopped "What's up?" Kyjin asked. "Mr. Goku's around here, I can feel it." Gomay said as he made a U turn and headed for a forest clearing where the Ki was coming from.

He landed by a small brush, Kyjin soon followed, "So what, he's probably training." Gomay stopped letting his senses pick up the energy ping "There's a strange flow in it, something I never felt before in a Ki signal." Gomay said as he continued flying through the dense forest. It was only a moment they had come to a very large clearing. Only then above the sound of owls and crickets could they hear voices.

"So you where so hungry you started to eat the clouds" He made out but then the crickets got louder "I need to get closer." Gomay thought as he kept going. "What the hell, is up with him?" thought Kyjin as he followed right behind.

Bulma continued to laugh, she and Goku had come to the clearing again, both of them just felt so free there, they felt they could talk about anything. They exchanged some more friendly information, but then it was Goku who had to say "Why did you want the perfect boyfriend Bulma?" Goku asked, Bulma sighed, she had always like how Goku could be completely honest about anything, he was brought up not knowing what the heck embarrassment is.

"So I could always, have someone to talk to, someone to comfort me, someone to keep me warm, and someone to kiss." 

Goku thought about this, was this what everyone wanted? And one question which was eating away at him came out. "Is Vegeta like that?"

Bulma froze, she had never thought about that before. She stood up from her seated position, and walked around in thought. Goku stood also, watching her. 

Finally she spoke. "He was for a while, but then later as Trunks got older, he focused on training him, and I got caught up so much in my work, we just haven't had the time. But sometimes he just looks at me as if I'm just his mate, and not his wife."

The more Bulma thought about this, tears started to swell into her eyes, she didn't notice but Goku did as he slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. Goku had no idea what the hell he was doing and frankly, he didn't care.

"I can't be your boyfriend Bulma, but you can always talk to me and you can run to me for comfort and warmth." He said as Bulma looked up to him, her body still clutched to his, her face reddening.

"And.....and....and I." Goku stammered as he looked down at her.

*Goku what the hell are you doing and where is this meaningful sentiments coming from.

*Bulma, this is Goku, this is so unlike him, actually this is so unlike you

Goku continued to stare down at her, at her beautiful blue eyes, then fueled by a feeling deep inside and a desire that was born so long ago, his body acted before his mind and he slowly lowered his head to meet her lips with his own.....

\

Hoped you like this chapter, if this fic doesn't make sense in some parts don't worry it's not you. I will explain in the next chapter

also the romance books represent the major ideas of the main couple pairings.

Please I don't have time I have to go.

See ya


	3. chapter 3

Dragonball and all it

Dragonball and all it's characters do not, I repeat do not belong to me , yet characters like Ayame, Gomay, Kyjin. Are mine and dark ninja's if you want info on these characters. E-mail me (I have no idea why you would want it anyway)

Gomay walked down the dirt path, Kyjin came up behind him   
"Well?" Kyjin asked "Well what?" Answered Gomay "I know you heard something last night in the woods and you're not telling me." Gomay shrugged "It was Goku talking to Trunk's mom about something, I also think they were talking about Mister Vegeta."

"Are you going to tell Trunks and Goten?" Kyjin asked

"Why, It's not that important."

As Chi Chi woke from her bed, she was surprised to see Goku was sleeping beside her. Goku was always up before her and already training. Yet she couldn't blame him, he was like Earth's protector and he needed to be stronger to be ready to defend it. That's what she loved about Goku, Always the thick headed hero. After she had showered and started to clean, the telephone rang. She picked up the receiver

"Hello." she said cheerfully

"Hello is this Chi Chi Son?" 

"Why yes it is, may I ask who's calling."

"This is Doctor Johnson from Middleveiw hospital. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Goku, woke up a hour later, remembering the events from last night, he said out loud 

"What the hell was that!"

Holding her, comforting her and then finally kissing her? What the hell had gotten to him, he was married and had two sons with Chi Chi, and he goes off and kisses his best friend. He walked into the bathroom and took a cold shower, after he had toweled off and got dressed. He sat in his favorite chair and held his head in thought.

It must have been the moment, it was dark, with a full moon in a clearing, a perfect romantic scenery and he got dragged in. The more he thought about it , that thought became obsolete. He glanced at the clock. 10:00am This was the first time in a long time that Goku slept in. He walked over to the kitchen table and found a note.

Dear Goku, 

Daddy had a terrible heart attack and I've gone to see him, I'll be back in two days.

Make sure Gohan gets to school and remind Goten to clean his room.

Love Chi Chi.

"Dear god." he said out loud The Ox king had a heart attack. 

Then a small word etched into his mind. Attack.

"Oh, crap. Gomay's lesson!" he shouted and bolted out the door. 

"Now Gomay, I want you to train to control your Ki attacks. Kyjin, you will be his helper." 

Kyjin nodded as he and Gomay went super sayjin 

They warmed up by dodging each others attacks, the connection between body parts created sonic booms that where heard from miles to come. It was quite obvious that these tiny titans where almost equal on the plain of Goku and Vegeta.

Bulma raced across the plains in her hover bike, Vegeta told her that Goku was training Gomay, she needed to talk to him about last night.

A million and one thoughts raced into her brain, did we really kiss last night? If so, why? But deep inside the thought raced through her head. Did we both want it?

"You two are looking great up there!" Goku shouted as he watched the two boys go at it. Their master had taught them well as each one of them couldn't land a hit on the other. The boys had escalated their fight into the air and then stopped with plenty of distance in between both.

"Okay, Gomay! I'm going to shoot a energy blast at you and I want you to try and deflect it."

Gomay nodded, as he prepared his body for the attack.

"Okay! Here it comes!"

Goku said as he reared back his arms. Gomay and Kyjin could handle blasts fired by the grown ups so Goku readied a not so strong Kamehameha wave attack.

"Ka" he said as energy from his body gathered into his fists.

Gomay had been waiting for along time to actually see the famous Kamehameha wave attack in action, and he still couldn't believe that his body was ready to meet the attack.

Bulma blazed the trail on her bike, trying hard to find the training spot where Goku was, unknowing what she would say when she got there or what she would do.

"meha" Goku shouted as the energy light blazed through his fingers.

"me" Kyjin smiled and stared at his friend. He knew that this would be a weak Kamehameha, but still, a weak Kamehameha coming from a man like Goku is still a smidge on the dangerous side.

"HA!" Goku yelled as he let loose the energy that built up in his hands. The blue stream rocketed into the sky and headed for Gomay.

"This is it." Gomay thought as he increased his energy field to meet the Kamehameha. In a instant of a second, he felt the energy signals meet as he focused on pushing away the attack. Kyjin could sense the struggle. Even though Gomay was almost as strong as Goku, they had only trained in shooting energy attacks. Not deflecting them.

"Almost there" Gomay thought as his energy field was winning the fight and finally. The blast bounced off him and headed into the forest path below.

Bulma recognized the voice, it was Goku firing off a Kamehameha. But his voice sounded like it was coming from every where. It was only a second later she noticed the fast approaching blue comet coming straight at her. But before she could even scream, as if in slow motion, Goku came plummeting out of the heavens, arms outstretched and his eyes on her. It was if he was a angel, coming to take her away from everything she knew and loved, yet every cell in her body was shouting that leaving was worth it, to be with him.

(Dear god that was sappy. What the hell am I thinking? Guess I stood up to late again, Now I'm going to fall asleep in Laminating again.)

Goku grabbed her in his strong arms and lifted her off her cycle and slammed into the forest in a fraction of a second as the energy comet collided with the earth in a small explosion.

"Good Dende!" Kyjin yelled

"Crap!" Gomay exclaimed as he raced down to the crater

"Good job Gomay!" Kyjin yelled as he spied the completely blown apart motorcycle.  
Gomay ignored the remark as he ran into the forest. 

Bulma slowly opened her eyes, her vision strayed but she could still hear "Bulma?" her vision came as she saw Goku leaning over her. She rose as she noticed that they weren't in the woods anymore but back at Goku's place, and she was in his bed.

"Are you all right?" he asked 

She felt her head, which was ringing like Notre Dame.

"My head hurts, what hit me?" she asked as she looked to Goku

"Well, I guess I did."

"That's so like you Goku, first you fire a Kamehameha at me, then you knock me unconscious!" She yelled at him

Goku cringed, she was feeling better very quickly

"Sorry Bulma."

Goku had led Bulma to the sofa while he take a shower, she continued to rub her sore head until she felt a large wet dot on her head "Uh, was it raining or something?" she looked outside and saw that it was pretty clear, she also noticed that it was just getting dark out. She must have been out for hours.

Goku came out of the shower and got dressed.

When he came out Bulma noticed something. Under his eyes there where light traces of red,

"Goku, is something wrong?" she inquired 

"Oh, no. It's just some of my allergies.

"Whatever." she thought

"How's your head?" he asked as he sat next to her. "

"it's fine, did you call Vegeta?" she asked

He nodded "He took Trunks to train with him and Piccolo and he said he wouldn't be back till late tonight." Goku explained

"Just perfect, he's given a chance to rush to my bedside after I'm in accident but he gives it up for a day of training." she sighed Goku couldn't help but smile, as he looked her straight in the eye. 

"Do you know what I think we should do?" he asked

"Eat?" she replied

"No............Okay let's eat." He laughed.

Luckily they had found a tub of chocolate ice cream and decided to split it. They sat on the kitchen counter, each with a spoon with the tub in between. Already both of them had eaten half of it.

"Um, Goku?"

"Yeah?"

Bulma straightened up, it was now or never, "I want to talk to you about last night." she stated

Goku sighed as he patted her on the shoulder reassuringly

"It was just the moment, we both got trapped in the moment, also they say a full moon does something strange to you."

Bulma nodded as she ate another spoonful "I guess your right." she agreed, it was the most logical choice. She pulled her lugs up to he chest as she leaned against the kitchen wall.

"Your turn." she stated. Goku stared at her with his spoon sticking out of his mouth and a look of confusion on his face. "I told you what I felt about Vegeta, now you tell me what you feel about Chi "

"Oh, boy." Goku thought as he took the spoon from his mouth and tapped it against his forehead in thought.

"Well?" she inquired 

"Okay, honestly, it's a roller coaster. Sometimes she acts like I'm a ignorant father and I spend too much of my time fighting." 

Bulma smiled "Which you do." she added

"Which I d......Hey!"

"Sorry." she said

"And sometimes she's head over heels romantic with me, like I'm a god."

Bulma took another spoonful. "What do you think you are?"

Goku thought again. "I think I'm that fighting buffoon."

"No way!" Bulma exclaimed. 

Goku nodded as he put down his spoon. "I always think about fighting and growing stronger to help people. I feel helping people is my calling in life, that's why I train. Sometimes I think Chi Chi can't deal with that."

Bulma pushed her self of the counter and faced him

"Well, neither can I. People don't like you because you're strong or that you help someone. People like you because even if you where the weakest man in the world, you'd still be standing up to creeps like Freiza and Cell. You inspire people to do their best and to be always honest, and if Chi Chi thinks that all your good for people is fighting than she is way wrong."

Dear Dende, where the heck did this come from, Goku thought. When they where little, she complained that he was just a big fighting oaf. Is this what she really feels about him? All these years she thought that and she just told him now?

Something was up, both of them where admitting things about each other that normally they would never tell.

"Do you really think that Bulma?"

She smiled

"I would be master Roshi if I was laying."

It was a while later before Bulma decided she should be going home. She had brought her capsules with her as she got into a car a sped off down the road.

Bulma was about a mile away from Satan city when she saw the clearing. She stopped, in there is where she and Goku kissed. When they did, she thought their friendship would be destroyed. But after today she found out the kiss didn't do anything. She stepped out of the car, she knew he was here, looking at her from high above, like a guardian angel.

He must have sensed she knew he was there for he flew down and landed beside her.

"Bulma?" he asked

"Yeah Goku?" she replied

"When we kissed, how did it feel?"

Bulma should have just walked away but the nagging truth was going to burst out of her mouth no matter what.

"It felt........right." before she could do anything more, she flung herself into his strong embrace and sobbed.

"Goku......what are we doing?" she said as she cried into his shirt.

Tears slid down his face and hit her forehead by the wind.

"I don't know." he whispered to her, the smell of chocolate still on his breath.

"I don't know."

Like it hate? hate it ?

Well I mentioned something about a little discovery that would be made, right?  


Ladies and gentlemen. It's time for a Gomay, Kyjin moment.

The two crept slowly down and hill and into the clearing. Kyjin and Gomay knew there was something in this clearing. They looked around, scouting for anything out of the ordinary.

It was Gomay who found it, in the water of the pond in front of the water fall.

"What it " Kyjin asked as he pulled out a round circular rock.

"This my friend is what I like to call, a Dragonball!"

In the next chapter, the magic of the Dragonball is revealed and Gomay and Kyjin decide to investigate this 

G/B thing a little closer 

once again it's one in the morning ladies and gentlemen, I bid you Good night.


	4. Chap4

Goku sat down on the dirt road, propping himself up by Bulma 's car.

He had almost never been known to cry, he had cried when it was unbearable, like when someone had died in battle or he knew he was going to lose and there was nothing he could do about it.

It's always hard to let the tears flow free, you have some manly distinction to not cry around others. It's a symbol that you are weak, or maybe is it a sigh that there's more to you than people see.

His black bangs hung over his forehead, shadowing his eyes, yet the moonlight caught the silvery tears that trickled down his face. Yet he didn't make a sound. No whimpering, no bawling. 

He didn't even know why he wanted to cry right now. Bulma turned to him, she had felt like she wanted to cry too, but one of them had to be tough. It was always like that with them, actually it was always Goku the one who didn't cry.

She knelt down, and brushed away some of the loose bangs that were covering his face. At the touch of her hand he looked up to meet her eyes with hers. She smiled, a kind reassuring smile. Goku smiled and raised a arm out to her. She took his hand and gently put it against her cheek. She rubbed it up and down her face, reveling in it's warmth. Goku reached up with his other arm and wrapped it around her waist, he then gently pulled her down until she was safely nuzzling his chest.

Bulma sighed, and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Goku wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed, the tears stopped.

Bulma smiled, she didn't like seeing anyone cry, especially Goku. To see him cry was as if to see a toddler fall on his bike and scrape his knee. He tries to hold it in, but really he just wants someone to make it better. Yet Bulma couldn't ease the pain, this pain was too great, it welt up her heart and throat and she found it difficult to swallow, even think.

The feeling was temptation. The both couldn't help themselves, the wanted to run to each others arms and never let go. Goku knew she could feel this feeling to. You can see this feeling in someone's eyes, it's a look of need, like a mother looking for her child.

Bulma relaxed, Goku could feel her body go limp in his arms. Bulma sniffed the air, she could still smell a trace of chocolate ice cream on Goku's breath, also the smell of fresh grass and wildflowers. 

"What about Chi Chi, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta?" his mind yelled

"What about Vegeta, Trunks, Chi Chi, Goten, Gohan?" her mind yelled

Goku looked down into her eyes.

Bulma looked up into his.

Goku slowly leaned his head down and caught her lips in a subtle kiss.

"Please, not now." both their minds responded.

Gomay looked down from the tree. He had followed the strange energy ping in Goku's energy flow to this point. and saw them. He held the glowing orange ball in his hand, the three red stars glowed brightly with renewed energy. Dende's voice echoed through out his head, as a new wind started to ripple through his black and gold Gi.

"The manuscripts of Kame, clearly state that within a month 's period of time the unborn Dragonball 's give off a Magical aura. To animals it's completely harmless, but to humans they have more dire consequences. 

Gomay looked down at the two below on the road. It wasn't until that moment that he knew what was going on. Vegeta had told him the ancient ways of the sayjin.

What the strange ping was in Goku's energy signature was Bulma 's energy signature.

"There in love?" a voice asked behind him. Kyjin, looked at his friend. Gomay had always been a little naive and always happy, much like Goku. Now something was bugging him.

"Yes they are." Gomay said quietly.

"it's the Dragonball of love." Gomay said. as he slipped the ball into his pouch.

"There's going to be a lot of trouble coming are way isn't it. We're not going to just ignore it, are we?"

"Nope."

Kyjin lifted into the air, breaking through the leaves. "Coming?"

Gomay looked down for a moment at the couple, and gave a salute.

"Good luck." he said before taking off after Kyjin.


	5. chap5

Gomay was strewn about the floor of his room, he tossed the 3 star dragonball up and down. All the while thinking about the previous night.

There came a soft knock on the door, Gomay didn't have to time to reply before the young girl walked in.

This young girl was Ayame. A niece to his master, and also a prestigious trouble maker, which landed her over on a mountain dojo by order of her parents. They thought she would learn discipline. She did, but she learned to discipline others (ex. Gomay and Kyjin) and not herself.

(You want a idea of what she looks like? imagine Pan, only non sayjin. and in any clothes you wish.)  


"You okay? You didn't come down for breakfast." She asked.

Gomay didn't respond as he tossed the ball up again.

Ayame sighed and walked over to Gomay 's futon which was just to the left of where Gomay was laying.

"You two have been gone allot lately. Uncle's been worried."

"We've been cage fighting." he said as he turned his head to the side looking at her with wide eyes.

"How much you two made?" she asked as she stared at her feet.

"1,462 yen" came a voice.

Ayame and Gomay looked to the doorway. Kyjin stepped in with a white tee shirt and blue towel wrapped around his neck. His hair was wet and he was still combing it. He ran the towel over his head a couple of times. Didn't help much as it still stuck up like a black flame. Kyjin smiled contently.

"Still like Vegeta." Gomay said as he laid his head back down and tossed the ball.

"YOU BRAT!!" he yelled again as his fists came flying at even a higher speed. The young sayjin could barley keep up. Then a mighty kick from the sayjin prince sent the wind right out of him. He flew backward, feeling the wind rush past his hair as he descended at a incline. His leg hit the ground first, causing him to start to spin very violently before crashing into the ground. The force still pushing him back as he dug up huge mounds of dirt, before finally stopping.

Dirt and grime covered his face as he stared weakly forward. His left shoulder and his legs where stinging very badly and he could feel his lips starting to crack and bleed. He could hear his footsteps as The sayjin prince stood over him, blocking the light and casting a foreboding shadow over his beaten and bloody form. He quickly lowered his knee onto the young boy's throat. The boy gasped, taking in what little air he could. His body tensed up and the darkness was coming in soon. He could feel it lurking in his mind.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN!? TELL ME!" he yelled. He was always yelling. Why wouldn't he for once, shut up.

Gomay awoke from the floor, it was nearly noon and Gomay was drenched in a light cold sweat.

He quickly ran to his closet to throw on another gi and head out. It was time for his lesson.

"Up!" Goku yelled as the yellow ki blast rocketed into the air.

"Left!" The blast made a wide U turn and rocketed into the forest.

"Go to the end and come back!" He yelled.

Gomay concentrated hard as he controlled his ki blast through the trees and foliage.

Soon there came a blast as the ki blast slammed into the tree.

"That was good, but you're using too much on your sight and not your mental connection."

Gomay nodded as he rubbed his wrist.

Goku, obviously noticing something was bothering the eager young sayjin, walked over and kneeled down to meet his face with his.

"Something wrong." it wasn't a question.

Gomay turned on his heels and threw his hands in the air in a exasperated gesture. He walked over to a rock that was nearby their training area and sat down.

Now this was really odd. Gomay was a naive boy, much like Goku when he was his age....and now for that matter. Now it looked like he was deeply troubled. Torn with curiosity and un-understanding.

Goku stood up. He walked over and sat cross legged next to the rock. Gomay was now a visual representation of how he had been feeling.

"To be perfectly honest Gomay, I don't understand it much myself. All I know is that when a sayjin is in love with someone, they form a bond. The bond can only be broken if both people want it to be broken." 

"But why do we Sayjins bond, I mean, say if I was in love with someone, but they just pretended to be in love with me. Would I truly bond with her?"

"I guess not. I mean.... I don't know what I mean. It's really hard for anyone to get it, even me."

"In my opinion, if someone you really love, loves you back, they should be together forever."

"What if someone tries to stop you?

"Well," Goku froze as the words entered his mind.

"Don't let them stop you." he said solemnly.

A revelation hit him like a semi.

"Um, lesson over for today, see ya tomorrow." Goku said quickly as he rocketed into air.

Gomay pushed himself off the rock, he then picked it up with one hand.

Kyjin's head popped out of the hole under the rock.

"Did it work?"

"Yep, it's the Dragonballs fault." he said as both of them zoomed off, following Goku.

Bulma leaned on the patio rail, her aqua blue hair blown into her face as she used one hand to brush away the strands. 

"Bulma." came a ragged voice, she looked behind her and saw Vegeta with a towel around his neck, and the traditional frown on his face.

"Kakarot may drop by to do some training, don't talk to him too long." he said as he walked through the door to the gravity chamber.

Bulma looked out over the rail. Guilt and worry had left her for this moment, her soul was neither black or white, more of a gray. 

"Something wrong?" Came Vegeta's voice again.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just wiped out from work, that's all." Which was the truth since work had been very hard.

"All right." He said as he walked back into the chamber, the automatic door closing.

She looked at the grassy back yard before her, the bright sun shining on the flowers and green grass making it a very peaceful sight.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the patio, but she didn't bother to look who it was.

"Bulma," At the sound of his voice, she looked up. He smiled down at her.

"Goku," they stood there for a moment, just looking at one another, before clutching each other in a warm embrace.

"Goku, you know that we can't do this to Chi Chi or Vegeta." 

"I know he said."

"But I won't lie to you," she started as she broke away, still holding on to his hands and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I can't hide what I feel for you." she said before grasping his lips with hers in simple gentle kiss.

"Or what I feel for you." Goku replied.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled.

"ARE YOU GOING TO YAP WITH MY WIFE ALL DAY OR ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT!?" Vegeta yelled from the gravity chamber.

Goku gave her a reassuring smile and walked off to the chamber.

Bulma followed him with a content smile on her face. There came a distinct rustling from the hedge bushes as Kyjin and Gomay came stumbling out, falling on top of one another.

Bulma gasped, had they heard, or worse, had they seen what had happened? 

"Mrs. Bulma, Mrs. Bulma!" Gomay yelled as he and Kyjin ran up the patio stairs.

Bulma let out a mental sigh, they probably needed to tell her something "important."

Which they had.

"Mrs. Bulma we need to tell you something."

Now it's time for a Gomay Kyjin Moment.

Gomay was crying out in pain as Ayame increased the weight of her foot on his tail.

"Do you give?" she asked as Gomay continued to cry out in shear pain.

"ALLRIGHT!" he yelled as he took the small wedge of cheese from his gi and tossed it to her, She took her foot off his tail, earning a contented sigh from Gomay.

She looked at the small wedge of cheese and took a huge bite, them gave a "peace sign" with her hands. Then Kyjin comes sliding in out of nowhere and says in a low, powerful voice.

"Ahh, The power of cheese."

\


	6. chapter 6: first kiss and truth be told

Gomay sat on the beige carpeted floor of his room, his back resting on the futon and light sweat trickling from his brow.

He had been sweating allot lately, with Goku's lessons and Training with Kyjin, he was a regular old faithful.

He was dressed in a pair of light blue pajamas and a white PJ shirt. He leaned his head back and thought the recent occurrences that took place this day.

_They had run up the patio stairs._

_"Mrs. Bulma?" _

_"What is it?"_

_Gomay was at a lost for words, how could they confront her with the secret that they kept. Gomay tried to spit out a sentence, before looking to Kyjin who cleared his throat._

_"We have something we need to tell you._

_At first they had asked her if she did anything on the night a few days ago, she had sounded, very nervous, she told them that she had been sitting by the pond. Kyjin then asked if she touched the bottom of the pond. Bulma thought back and said,_

_"Once or twice I think, what does that have to do with anything?"_

_"Everything." Kyjin said as he pulled the three star ball from his pocket._

_"This turned from a normal rock to a dragonball just yesterday, we found it in the pond."_

_Bulma didn't like where this was going._

_"So what?"_

_Gomay then decided to speak up._

_"We thought it was funny, that after this, the next night we saw you and Mr. Goku kissing._

_Gomay expected the reaction, her face paled and her body stiffened._

_"Don't worry," he started, putting his hands up to calm her down._

_"We haven't told anyone. But Dende said that a month before a unborn Dragonball turns back into a dragonball, it gives off a magic aura."_

_Kyjin continued._

_"To animals, this aura may give them the hiccups for a couple of days, but in Kami's notes, he said that the three star ball is nicknamed the Dragonball of love."_

_Bulma gulped._

_"Dragonball of love?"_

_"Yes. When a woman touches the unb_orn Dragonball, the next person she touches will initiate the spell."

Kyjin took a breath.

_"It makes the woman and whoever she touches, realize their true feelings for one another, than brings them together with a terrible feeling of desire for one another._

_Gomay gawked at Kyjin._

_"You remembered all that?" Kyjin smiled "Of course."_

_Bulma's reaction was unreadable, her face was as still as stone and as unreadable as Rikimaru74's handwriting. (yes I have bad handwriting.)_

_"Will you boys please excuse me." she said._

_Her voice sounded like it was on the verge of overflowing with something. She ran through the doors._

_"Did we do the right thing by telling her?" Gomay had asked._

_"We did what we thought was right, that's all that matters." Kyjin said as he walked down the steps, dropping a piece of scrap paper._

_Gomay walked down and read it, then shouted at the top of his lungs._

_"I KNEW YOU COULDN'T REMEMBER IT ALL!"_

Gomay had been questioning in their decision to tell Mrs. Bulma about the dragonball. She looked sad after hearing the info from them.

What was the big deal anyway? Mr. Goku and Bulma had been in love? So what was love? He had never encountered any incident involving love with a girl. The only girl he could actually stand to be around with was Ayame, even though she was a pain sometimes.

Speaking of Ayame. She had been walking in the hall, not looking out for Gomay's sayjin tail that was hanging in the hall.

Ayame had been heading to bed so she was bare foot, and in pajama's similar to Gomay's. The foot connected with the tail and a excruciating scream from Gomay.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

It was a few seconds before Ayame looked down and noticed a furry brown thing squirming underneath her foot.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed.

She jumped back, upon releasing his tail, Gomay rolled into the middle of the room, clutching his throbbing brown appendage.

Ayame cowered.

"Gomay, I am so sorry, I hope you're not mad at me?" she asked frightened. Gomay was really strong, he could blow her away with a blink of a eye.

Gomay cringed and inhaled air through his clenched teeth as he grasped his tail and started rolling around, until he hit his head on the base of the bed, practically knocking himself out.

"Gomay, are you all right?" she asked as she rushed to his side.

"I'm all right, let's turn the bat mobile into overdrive and don't skip on the lima beans grandma." he said before collapsing yet again.

"You sure?" she asked.

Gomay stood up and clumsily started to walk around.

"Sure master, I'll sweep up the wiener dogs if Kyjin gets rid of 5 dollar bills, lint and turkey bastes." he said in a wobbly voice as he collapsed once again.

Ayame then ran downstairs to get a ice pack as Gomay came to.

"Here, that will get rid of that lump on your head." she said as she pressed the ice pack to his forehead.

"Thanks allot." he said as he leaned back against the bed.

"Hey Ayame, you're a girl right?"

Ayame giggled,

"Last time I checked."  
"What's kissing?" he asked as he looked her in the eyes.

"What?" she asked, as if she didn't hear him.

"I know kissing is when two people put their lips together, but I've never been kissed."

Ayame stiffened, what was he implying?

"Have you ever been kissed by a boy?"

"Um..." Ayame stumbled on her words.

"Well, I've only been kissed by my dad, but besides him, I haven't kissed any boy."

"Would you want your first boy girl kiss to be special?"

"Yes, it would be very special to me."

"What if you were married, and you were forced to kiss someone else, would it be weird?"

Ayame had to ponder this for a minute before answering the question.

"Well it depends, say I was a princess, forced to marry someone and the other person I kissed was the man I really loved. It would be special, even though it wasn't my first kiss."

"I've been so confused lately. This is the first time something is a complete and utter mystery to me. I want to know what love is like, yet I don't have a clue what love is, I've never even been kissed." 

Ayame looked to her feet as she leaned her back on the bed and sat beside Gomay. 

Before she could think, she started suggesting the most outrageous idea.

"Well, what if a girl kissed you, would that help?"

"Maybe, but where could I find a girl who would be willing to kiss me?" he said as he looked to the ceiling.

"Well," she started as she crossed and uncrossed her legs.

"I could kiss you, if it would help."

Gomay looked at her.

"Well, thanks but, only if you want to."

She looked at him as the ice pack fell off his head and into his lap. 

So there they where, two eight year olds, one a sayjin who could level the planet without thinking, and a girl who was stuck in a mountain dojo with him.

Ayame nodded, then leaned in and closed her eyes. It doesn't need to go on without saying that she was nervous, I mean, this was her first kiss for gods sake.

As for Gomay, he was just going along with it in his usual confused way. 

Gomay thought he should close his eyes to, so they slid shut as Ayame's lips touched his.

It was like any other first kiss, soft gentle, made with nervous lips and confused minds.

It only lasted a few seconds before they broke, each staring at each other.

"Well, do you understand about love now?" she asked.

Gomay panted, kissing was such a new thing to him, what was more confusing, is that he liked it.

He smiled at her,

"A little."

"Me to, after all it was my first kiss," before she could finish, Gomay leaned in and kissed her.

"And that was your second." he said, before standing up and stretching then walking out the door into the hallway.

Ayame just stared.

"He's just too weird."

she then smiled mischievously.

"And too cute." 

_What was the big deal anyway? Mr. Goku and Bulma had been in love? So what was love?_

Goku wiped the sweat from his forehead with a towel. It had been a good sparing match that day.

As he exited the gravity chamber, he heard a strange noise coming from upstairs. As he walked up the stairs, the sound became more clear. It was Bulma and she was crying.

"Bulma?" he asked as he stepped into her room. There she was, crying all her tears into the bed.

Goku sat on the bed and cradled her into his arms.

"Bulma, what's wrong?"

she cried into his shoulder before saying.

"Goku, it's all a trick."

"What?"

"A stupid, damn, evil, magic trick."

she said as she continued to sob into Goku's shoulder.

"Bulma I don't understand." he said

Bulma pushed him away.

"All you need to know Goku is that we where put under a spell, a horrible, cruel spell. Gomay and Kyjin found this out and told me. These feelings we have for each other are completely fake. They where cooked up by the spell. What's worse, is that it will wear off eventually, and these wonderful feelings we have will just be a forgotten memory."  


Tears found their way into Goku's eyes.

"Bulma, I....I." he started. they both stood from the bed, She walked over to her dresser and said.

"Goku, just leave." she asked. Goku stood there stunned. But he knew better, the mightiest warrior on earth walked out of the room, with tears sliding off his cheek, leaving a trail of sadness for others to follow.

Vegeta brushed the towel over his hair. He took a deep sigh. He heard some commotion upstairs, but he figured it was nothing.

Goku walked down the stairs and headed for the door.

"Goku, what's going on?"

Goku froze in the doorway, he looked at Vegeta with his eyes all puffy and bloodshot.   
Goku looked at Vegeta. It was one in a great many of time that Vegeta had called him Goku. He called him many other names which shouldn't be said to little children. 

Yes Goku, he would always be Goku, the man who waits for danger unexpectedly and then completely ignores it until it smacks him in the face.

Goku looked down.

"Bulma just received terrible news." he said before he left out the door.

Gomay and Kyjin moment.

Kyjin sat down at the table and sipped at his green tea. His master, dressed in a black gi, sat across from him.

"Hmmmm." The master sighed contently.

"Good tea." he said as he set his glass down.

Kyjin picked up his glass and sipped at it.

He grimaced but he still sighed.

"Hmmmmm. Good tea." he replied. Gomay came down the stairs, still dressed in his pajamas. He kneeled by the table and took a sip form his cup.

He spat it out quickly and hung his tongue out in disgust as he yelled.

"Dear Dende, what is this crap!?"

The master stared at him while Kyjin slapped himself in the face.

"What?" he asked.

Their came a ringing of the doorbell.

"I'll get it, he yelled proudly as he leaped over the table and to the door in a single bound.

He opened the door.

"Mr. Goku?"

Liked it, hate it, don't care. 

I was going to write a big disclaimer before this story about Big Jays review, but it looked like Vegetas Princess took care of that.

You go girl! or something like that ( I don't know this stuff, it's a guy thing."  
Oh well, see ya.


	7. chapter 7

as the night sky settled upon the earth, christening the horizon with it's mysterious, endless darkness and it's hope giving stars, the two figures walked silently.

Gomay was leading, he had changed into a black coat with a hood while Goku was still wearing his orange and black one.

Neither of them spoke as they walked through the grass, the cold night forming a thin layer of frost on the grass.

Gomay felt uneasy, they had told Goku, when he had come over, what they told Bulma, leaving the part out of when it would wear off. Gomay then asked Goku if they could talk outside. Goku seemed annoyed by this because of his recent mood, but Gomay had to talk to him.

Gomay looked ahead and occasionally looked back to Goku, who had been looking at his boots the entire time.

Coming to the top of the next hill, they sat down next to a tree, they both just stood there leaning there backs against the tree. Gomay sighed, his short attention span was wearing out as he outstretched his foot and began waving it back and forth.

"Goku?" he asked, keeping his eyes on his foot. "Yeah." Goku replied. "How do you feel?" He asked looking over at the older sayjin. "Like a puppet on a string." "I never felt that, but I can tell by your voice it's not good." Gomay stated. Goku sighed

"I love puppets, me and Kyjin see the shows when we go to town, well I see them while Kyjin stands there and huffs calling me a idiot." He smiled, Goku however did not find anything funny at the moment.

"Dende said the un born Dragonball really doesn't control your mind like it sounds."

Goku looked to the side and said in a semi annoyed tone. "Doesn't make a difference."

"Well, sure it does..." Gomay started, but Goku had heard enough.

"It makes no difference! Don't you see, I've been crazy over Bulma for the past week. I slept, drank, fought, talked, with her on my mind! All the while thinking guilty about me doing this to my wife and my kids, thinking I had abandoned them and acted like a heartless bastard!" 

"But it's not your fault." Gomay protested.

"Of course it's my fault, shouldn't I have wondered what dragged me to her house the second night!? Shouldn't I have found it strange that after all these years of being friends, I start getting romantic with her and then a kiss her!? I completely ignored it, going with my feelings instead of my head! I had actually thought for one second that maybe, just maybe, this could be true love! Maybe I had secretly loved her since I met her or not! I didn't know!." Goku continued yelling, throwing up his hands in the air and pacing angrily.

"That would have made all the difference in the world, but no, I happened to be played for a fool by a taboo, made years ago! Meanwhile, while I had been led around by this taboo, you knew something was up for how long!?" he shouted/asked.

Gomay looked to the side in shame.

"Three days." he said through his teeth.

"THREE DAYS!? didn't you think that I should have known the first day you guys found this out! Or did you guys just keep this a secret, well since you know much more than I do, mind telling me when this curse is over! Or do you plan on keeping that a secret to!?" he said

Gomay cringed on how he said _curse. _After he had been told, he though that these feelings were a plague?

Gomay gritted his teeth harder and pushed out a annoyed, clenched.

"Two days at max." Goku sighed. Goku sighed with relief.

'Two more days, what a relief." he thought out loud. The thoughts of his love being played like a puppet and increased his anger and decreased his patience. Now that he got all these thoughts off his chest, he felt he could breathe easier.

"Now that I think about it, I wonder why Bulma didn't notice our strange behavior. And thought she had a better head on her shoulders than me." he said almost wistfully.

Now it was Gomay's turn to lose it as he turned to face Goku's side, his eyes burning. 

Silently coming off the ground, he jumped gracefully and nailed Goku with a viscous kick.

Goku's body flew for only a foot before he stopped himself with his Ki.  
Goku looked baffled as he looked up, shock in his eyes. Gomay stood in front of him. His fingers clenched in a tight fists, his jacket open and the two sides swaying lightly in the small wind. His face stood as a silent stone statue, yet his eyes burned with the feeling he felt right now. Disgust.

"What's wrong with you?" Goku asked

"SHUT UP!" Gomay yelled

"I am sick of you grownups telling us kids we can't see the world as it really is, or we don't understand! Goku, I have seen most things in my years then some see in ten life times! I have seen love, yet I don't understand it! I have seen war, yet I do not understand it! There are countless things in this planet that I don't understand! But there are things I do understand." his voice becoming hard as steel yet quiet as the wind.

"Friendship, trust, honor, commitment, dedication, and perseverance and lying. The last one for sure. I convinced Kyjin to tell Bulma that the spell would wear off in awhile. I told you it would last for two more days. This was my final understanding. We lied. It only lasted for two days. That was the thing that caused you to go back to her house the second day and that was the thing that made you kiss her. But everything else after that was your own feelings for her."

Goku stood there stunned. His mouth went dry, his skin went numb, and his mind felt like it weighed a ton in his head.

"Now I know what love is. When they agree with it, they're content. When they deny it, they hide it. And when there confused, they look for the quickest way out." Gomay spat out those last words as he turned around and started to walk down the hill.

"From what I've seen is that love is glorious, it's not a bad thing," he said while walking, before turning back and looking at Goku with his eyes as cold as ice "and yet I wonder why people can't see that." he said before taking off, back to the mountain.

Goku fell to his knees, the frost soaking into his pants, and as he sat there, his breathing labored with disbelief confusion and hate for himself, he cried. 

Gomay landed at the base of the mountain. He sighed, "That went well" he thought before hearing a rustle in the bushes. He turned, going into a fighting stance.

"Gomay?" he was surprised by the voice as the blue haired woman emerged from the brush.

"Was all that true what you said to Goku?"

Gomay looked back at the hill, still seeing Goku's kneeling form. He turned to face her

"Yes."

Gomay took off, up to the top of the mountain.

Goku kneeled there, his eyes soaking with tears. Everything was so messed up. These unconquerable feelings he felt for another woman were true.

What was he to do now? Why couldn't he block these feelings out? Chi Chi, he had tried to think about her most of this week. It didn't help. These feelings he had right now, he couldn't feel them for Chi Chi, he knew he couldn't.

He noticed the footsteps coming from behind him, and the hand that found it's place on his head.

"Goku," came her silk voice.

He looked up, seeing Bulma wearing a Grey sweater and a pair of jeans.

He smiled at her, with his eyes all red.

They both just stayed like that, neither one of them could think of a thing to say.

"isn't it funny." she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"We used to talk all the time when we were out adventuring now we can't think of a thing to say."

Goku stood dwelling on his words he said to Gomay

"_maybe, just maybe, I had found true love."_ Goku puzzled over the words True love. That means to allot of people like, one and only, together forever. Goku looked into her eyes, as the moon shone down, the light reflecting of her sapphire eyes. She looked into his big brown eyes, and smiled again. Bulma hated being stared at yet this stare was something different.

He walked a few steps to the tree, then looked back at her. He smiled, and then nudged her head forward. She giggled and followed him, till they were under the cascading security of the cherry blossoms. As she stared at the almost bare branches, she couldn't help but wonder what it would it was like earlier, with the cherry blossoms in full bloom, such a breath taking site.

Goku caught her staring at the tree. Taking this as a opportunity, he wrapped his arms around her, she didn't mind as she nestled her head on his chest.  
"Bulma? He said, looking up at the tree. 

"Yes, Goku?" she replied looking up at the tree as well.

"Let's get married." he said simply, she backed away a half step and hit him playfully on the chest.

"You know we can't do that Goku." she said with shock and laughter in her voice.

"Well, let's say nothing can stand in our way. Where would we get married?"

Bulma smiled and leaned back into his chest, she closed her eyes, and said in a relaxed tone.

"Right here." "When," he replied while swaying their bodies back and forth.

"When there are many cherry blossoms of pink and white, and there's so many of them, you can't see the sky through it. Just at the point when the blossoms start to fall like snowflakes."

"Where would we stand?" he asked as his mind drifted off, seeing a beautiful wedding, outside in the spring sun light. Them standing there just like this, her in clothes of white silk, her pressed up against him just like this.

"Right here, under a beautiful arch or gazebo." Bulma said as she drifted off into her own world.

"Bulma." he said, as he tilted her chin to meet his gaze.

Everything was gone, it was just them, on a world of their own. Nothing to hither the words coming out of his mouth.

"I love you." he said softly.

Tears welt up in her eyes as he leaned his head to meet hers in a kiss. There had been many kisses in this world, probably more important and more well known than this one. But no kiss, gave off the feeling of belonging like this one. Tears sprung from both their eyes there lips locked again and they held on to each other, as if they the supreme Kai was going to tear them apart.

Rest assured, he couldn't

The eyes peeked down at the two lovers. Eyeing them with satisfaction and knowledge. As he stood up from his hiding place, among the cover of the remaining branches and cherry blossoms, his black sayjin hair waving in the nightly breeze

"That's my final understanding." Gomay said before he took off silently.

Whaooooo! It's only 7:55pm I didn't stay up to one.

Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh..............Oops, sorry for killing a mood. And I know this is going to make you feel a whole lot better

Gomay and Kyjin moment!  


Kyjin sits down to eat a hot dog. he bends down to pick up the mustard. While he's searching for the mustard, Ayame takes the hotdog out of the bun and puts in Kyjin's sayjin tail. and sneaks away

She plugs her ears as there is a terrible scream

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!  
She laughs silently and creeps away

Later she comes down and makes hot dogs. She turns away for second to get the ketchup and she comes back. She then devours all the hot dogs and begins to walk away when she hears talking.

"Kyjin, why did you ask the master not to flush the toilet when he was done dumping? And why are you hiding in this corner saying yes repeatedly and snickering?"

Ayame heard and immediately ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Gomay say her go by and stared at Kyjin with one eyebrow perked up.

"What? you think someone can't tell you've switched their hot dog with your tail?" he asked staring back at Gomay.

Gomay put his hands behind his back and looked over at his tail which had a bandage wrapped around it.

Kyjin smacked himself in the face.

"What, I was hungry."

Like it, good

Hate it, screw you.

Just kidding, love criticism. Criticism, not judging before you think and completely diss my work before I can explain. 


	8. CHapter 8

Chapter 8: Truth needs telling.

Kyjin punched harder and harder, his fists creating gusts of wind as they ripped into the air. Sweat poured down his brow as he launched into a barrage of lightning fast kicks. Training was all he could do, to get the situation off his mind. But it still seeped into the cracks. He stopped as he hovered back down to the ground, where he picked up a white towel and dabbed the areas of sweat on his young body.

He turned and looked at the crude stone bench that had been their resting spot in the garden which was smack in the middle of the dojo, one area consisting of flowers and a small koi pond. The other consisting of a zen garden which textures created a wavy motion making it look more like cloth than sand. He sat on the bench, pondering the effects of the previous week.

After Gomay had come back from his talk with Mr. Goku, he noticed a certain glow about him, he seemed happier than unusual. And also he neglected his training, not putting his whole attention on his blows. Kyjin panted with frustration at the next though that entered his mind.

Goku and Bulma. That thought made him cringe. It was just wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong on all accounts. They each were married and had kids for cripes sake. Chi Chi was back which was a good thing, it limited the times they saw each other. But Kyjin then connected the pair to Gomay. 

Why is he encouraging this? He thought as he threw down his towel in frustration. 

"He knows it's wrong and yet he helps them!" he shouted in anger and confusion.

Gomay had been his best friend since he could remember, since master adopted him and made them his pupils. Gomay was a strange boy, resembling many characteristics of Goku and his sons. He was always cheerful and always looked to the brighter side, yet his determination came in many of their battles.

One battle for certain. A entity of evil known as Venus had appeared on their dojo doorstep. Looking like that of a humble older woman. Gomay loved her, he could see that. She was the mother he never had, and a good one at that. But Kyjin had not opened his heart to her. Or anyone.

He followed his life and training determination after Vegeta. Vegeta plain out was his hero, his idol. He would model his life and his attitude off of Vegeta. But there was many a time in which he saw Vegeta fight his inner demons. Kyjin was afraid of becoming like this, but he never got that serious in his training, thanks to Gomay.

After Venus had tricked their master into falling in love with her, she began to suck the life out of him, slowly. Till she gathered all the energy and turned back into her true form, a hideous plant monster. Kyjin had wasted no time in fighting her. But Gomay was hesitant, he did not want to cause this woman harm. Yet when she had Kyjin on the ropes and with the master's near lifeless body before her, Gomay had lost it. With his heart burning of anger and determination, Gomay destroyed her with one single blast.

A blast that would be known as the Golden Flare.

Kyjin snapped out of the past as there came a sound of footsteps on the stone pathway through the garden.  
It was their master. Still in his prime, only a moth or so younger than Goku and Vegeta, he still possessed great amounts of power, skill, and knowledge.

"Kyjin." he said picking up the towel and offering it to him.

"I don't need it." he said roughly as he walked back along the path.

"But you should have it." he said as he gave the towel a quick throw. Kyjin reached back and caught it in a snap without even looking.

As he entered the door and shut it, the master's words became rephrased in his mind.

_"He doesn't need to know."_

_"But he should know."_

With his mind made up, he dropped the towel and flew out the door to Capsule Corporation.

Gomay laughed as he dumped the flowers into the basket. Ayame smiled as she gently put in her handful. Soon the basket was filled with a bright assortment of wild flowers.

"Thanks for coming with me Gomay." Ayame said as she lifted up the basket. 

Gomay was dressed in his usual black long sleeved shirt with his gold Gi over it. He smiled and said.

"You're welcome Ayame." he said as he walked by her side, his sayjin tail swaying left and right to the rhythm of their steps. Gomay had decided to come with her as she picked flowers for her uncle. He was bored of training for the moment.

Then there came a feeling, a sharp pang in the back of his head. It was a strange sensation, something he never felt before. The feeling was growing stronger and getting closer. A wind, blowing leaves through the grass was making it's way toward them. Gomay then understood what this feeling was.

Pure rage.  
"Ayame, get out of..." before he could finish he message, a almighty force, slammed into him, sending him flying back. through the forest, crashing through hundreds of trees and finally smacking into the face of a enormous Cliffside.

Violent blue energy shook the very ground as the presence walked closer to Gomay's hurt form.

Gomay looked ahead, dazed by the blow, he could barley make out the figure in front of him. Yet even in his momentary state of confusion, he could see a pair of eyes. A pair of pure white eyes, gleaming with anger and rage. Gomay looked around, the figures energy sending cracks into the ground were un apparent to him as he gazed to his left, and saw scared Kyjin watching in pure horror.

"Kyjin." He moaned in revelation as he knew who this figure was.

Vegeta.

All Gomay could do was brace for the next attack.

"Goku what are we doing here?" she asked as the smiling warrior led her by the hand into the clearing in which everything had started.

"I want to show you something." he said as he led her to the small pond.

Goku was relieved to get away from Chi Chi. Trust me, that's not as bad as it sounds. It's just that he and his sons had not been the tidiest of home keepers while she was away and she was on a constant clean streak, cleaning everything, everywhere.

"But Goku what if Vegeta..." Goku looked into her eyes.

"He can sense your Ki yes, but I learned a trick in the afterlife, a trick to completely erase your energy from all detection."

Bulma snuffed.

"Okay I'm impressed, what other tricks you want to show me?" she said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

Goku looked at her.

"Sit down." he said. She did so, sitting cross legged by the pond.

"Now watch." he said as he touched his hands to the surface of the water, the water began to glow gold and the ripples created a amazing display of brilliance along the water's surface.

"Oh my, Goku it's beautiful." she said as she stared at the surface of the glowing water.

Goku gulped. This was going to be a little tougher than he thought.

"Bulma there's something I have to tell you." He said as he grasped her hand gently.

"What is it Goku?" she asked concerned as she returned the gesture with a encouraging squeeze.

Goku took in a breath.

"Two nights ago, Chi Chi snuck up on me and surprised me. She surprised me," he said slower

"So?"

"I've always been able to sense her Ki, able to detect her from miles away. When I asked Dende what it was, I was horrified."

Bulma looked at him concerned. "Goku, what's wrong?" she asked

Goku took in another breath. "It's broken Bulma, me and Chi Chi's bond has been broken. I've broken it." he said.

Bulma was speechless.

"Before long, your bond with Vegeta will break, you won't know it but it will. It's just a matter of time before he finds out there is no bond and starts asking questions." He said.

Bulma looked to her cross legs in worry. Either way, they were going to find out. A tear trickled down her face, Goku noticed it and brought tilted her chin to meet his gaze.

"What happens happens. No matter what, even if we're torn apart and never to even look at each other again, I will always love you Bulma."

Another tear came from Bulma 's eyes, but not one of despair. One of joy and love."

She wrapped her hands around his neck.

"And I will love you Goku." she proclaimed as the two kissed.   
As they kissed, Goku leaned their bodies down till both were laying, with Bulma on top. They continued kissing passionately for awhile before a loud explosion and a burst of Ki, broke the two lovers.

"Oh my." Bulma started, as she knew who the Ki belonged two.

Goku sat back in fear, for he two knew what was causing this Ki. But what frightened him was the sensation of a familiar Ki falling.

"Gomay." he announced at just above a whisper. 

A similar shout was made only louder.

"GOMAY!" Ayame cried as she watched her friend being sent flying by another of the Sayjin princes kicks.

Gomay went spiraling into the ground, creating a huge crater where he landed. A familiar sensation came to him. It was his dream, it was really happening.

Gomay would feel the dirt in his eyes and his lips starting to bleed.

The sayjin prince walked over to him, and like the dream, pressed his knee against the young boy's throat.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN BOY!?" he shouted/asked.

"UNLESS YOU TELL ME HOW LONG YOU'VE KNOWN, THE PAIN WON'T STOP!" he yelled as he pressed harder, cutting of the boy's source of air and causing him to gasp loudly.

"You're lucky." he stated sinisterly as he continued to torment the boy.

"You're only getting a taste of what I'm going to give to that sayjin bakka."

Too caught up in his tormenting, he failed to notice a orange Ki blast till it smacked him in the shoulder. It was very minor, but it got his attention. He released his leverage on the Gomay's throat, as he stared at the person who had fired it.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, NOW!" she stated.

Ayame stood, ready to fire another blast if necessary.

Vegeta sneered.

"Is the little girl, ready to risk her life for her boyfriend?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Ayame smiled.

"Well, at least my _boyfriend_ isn't going to get kicked in the face." Before he could react, Vegeta was knocked into a groove of trees, by a **very** pissed off Gomay.

Kyjin could see the determination in Gomay's eyes.

Gomay stood there as Vegeta pushed himself up from the now destroyed groove of trees.

Vegeta smirked.

"Don't worry _boy_, your suffering will end once I find Kakarot."

Gomay matched Vegeta's sneer.

"If I have my way, you won't touch him." he stated coldly.

Vegeta laughed, his cold, sinister, laugh as his eyes, filled with rage, stared at the young sayjin.

"Very well, you get one chance. Hit me with your strongest attack, take a free shot." he said as he opened his arms, exposing his chest in a mocking gesture.

"You don't want that Vegeta." Gomay proclaimed.

"You're one shot at the big time boy, don't blow it." Vegeta said as he relaxed his body, ready to take anything the little sayjin could throw.

Gomay looked to his left, his face full of worry. Kyjin was in the open and he shook his head in confusion. Gomay looked to his right, to Ayame, who was also shaking her head in confusion.

Gomay had made up his mind from the start.

"Okay!" he shouted, as he pulled a Kamehameha stance. 

"How, sweet. After that baka, Kakarot." Vegeta stated amused.

Gomay brought his hands back and began charging up. His hair flicker as the bright gold aura surounded him. Vegeta could feel the boy's energy rising.

Pretty soon, a gold energy ball sprouted to life in Gomay's hands. The charging processed continued, as Gomay's hair shot up and turned gold. The became slightly larger, filling up Gomay's grip. Gomay then pointed both of his hand back as he continued to charge. With a ferocious yell, Gomay shot up to level two.

Vegeta began to get worried, as he to began to charge, bringing his body to his peak power to meet the oncoming onslaught.

"GOLLLLLLL" Gomay started to yell.

Kyjin then realized what Gomay was doing as he ran down the hillside.

"No Gomay don't!" he yelled but then was blown back when he came too close.

Ayame, who was perched on a hill top, was forced to shield her eyes as the bal; became brighter.

"DEENNNNNN." At this moment the ball sprouted to enormous proportions, reaching the height of 10 men and the power emitting from it was overwhelming.   


Vegeta stood there, stunned at the attack that was being performed before him.

"How can such a small boy, be that powerful?" He questioned.

He should have run right then and there, yet something was keeping him there.

Was it Anticipation? Exhilaration? No, it was his pride.

He shook all thoughts from his head.

"BRING IT ON!" he shouted as he powered up his defense.

Gomay shut his eyes in concentration, as the giant ball of energy disappeared in a blink, his right hand now glowing fiercely. He pointed the empowered arm toward Vegeta.

Goku burst through the trees, with Bulma in tow, just in time to see what was going on.

"GOMAY! NO!" he protested, it was too late, as the final words escaped Gomay's lips

"FLLLAAAAARRRREEEE!"

The fabled attack was released, and Dende help whoever crossed it's path.

Oh boy, Vegeta's screwed. This is a little poll I'll be running for the next week.

Make him survive. Or kill him off.

Your choice.

See ya, science homework awaits for no man. 


	9. Chapter 9: Outcome

"GOMAY!!!!!!!!" Kyjin yelled as he shielded his eyes from the intensity of the blast.

Gomay's eyes burned with concentration, as the blast erupted from his palms, the golden energy blasted in a giant beam as it rocketed to it's target.

The target being Vegeta.

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled as Goku held her back as the blast connected with her husbands energy shield, the massive groans of frustration and effort could even be heard over the roaring of the golden flare.

"Goku!" Bulma yelled as he looked to her, her eyes stared at him with deep pleading laced in the blue orbs.

"Do something!" Goku opened his mouth to say something, yet he stared at the sight, of the Ki shield, being the only thing between Vegeta and the almighty Golden Flare. His brow furrowed, and his eyes set on a goal.

Without a word, he put a pair of fingers to his head and disappeared.

"Goku..." she started but he faded from sight.

Vegeta strained, his veins began pumping out of his arms and his hands as he increased his power to his shield.

Gomay on the other hand, just kept increasing his power, without any visual strain, his power level just kept rising.

"GOMAY, STOP!" Kyjin protested, but his shouts never phased the young sayjin.

"KA!" Came a voice, it seemed to echo from the heavens.

Vegeta took a quick glance around before the struggle at hand regained his attention.

"MEHA!" Came the voice again. 

Bulma looked around, knowing who the voice belonged to yet not knowing where he was.

"ME!" 

Gomay knew the voice but he became worried about what was to happen.

"HA!" Came the voice as in a flash of a second, Goku appeared to the upper right of Vegeta, fully super sayjin and with a blue ball of energy in his hands. He then let the attack loose, letting it collide with the side of the Golden Flare.

Surprised by this energy flow, Gomay ceased his energy beam. letting the remaining beam ricochet far off and creating a explosion in a field far away. 

Gomay began panting, as his hair fell and turned back to black. The Golden Flare was a mighty attack yet it should only be used once, it takes a vast amount of energy just to fire it. 

Vegeta's muscles un tensed as he looked at Goku. Goku himself was panting, for a Kamehameha to meet a Golden flare needed to have a lot of energy in a hurry which put a huge strain on Goku's body. 

Without a second thought, Vegeta gave a roar in frustration as he jump kicked Goku in the back, sending him to rocket into the ground. 

"GOKU!" Gomay yelled as he threw his body forward, yet in his weak state, it was just slow enough to for Vegeta to see it coming. 

Gomay leaped up and tried to nail a drop kick but Vegeta caught his feet and threw Gomay as hard as he could, sending him crashing back into the cliff side. 

"GOMAY!" Kyjin yelled as he ran to the fallen form of his best friend. 

Gomay just managed to push himself out of the crater he made in the face of the cliff, and then he fell to the ground, completely exhausted. 

_ Why is he doing this? Goku saved his life?"_

Kyjin wondered as he pulled Gomay to his feet. And turned his head to watch a explosion take place. 

"Mr.......Mr. Goku." Gomay breathed out as he took a couple steps forward, only to cringe in pain. 

"Gomay," Kyjin started as he ran to his friends side. 

"What are you doing?" He yelled. 

"I......I got to save him." Gomay said as he gritted his teeth. 

"Let him and Vegeta duke it out! Let's grab Ayame and beat it before we get in trouble." 

Gomay groaned in frustration as he turned to his friend. 

"You just....don't get it....do you!" he said as he powered up and took off toward the fight scene. 

Vegeta kicked again but Goku ducked in time and watched the kick sail over his head. and returned with a uppercut to Venetia's jaw, which sent him upward. Vegeta recovered and fired multiple Ki blasts at his opponent who shielded himself, as the Ki blasts exploded on the energy shield. 

Bulma watched from the hill as she watched the two sayjin warriors go at it, her mind full of worry and dread for the out come of this bout. 

They went at it, punching, kicking, blasting across the field. Neither sayjin giving up. 

Vegeta connoted with a head butt which sent Goku back a step, yet Gomay came out of nowhere and threw his entire body into Vegeta, and connected with a axe handle swing to his face, yet Vegeta wouldn't go down that easy as he reeled from the attack, he launched a side kick which sent Gomay flying back. 

  
Gomay flew back but Kyjin was right up there to catch him, and restrain him by grabbing both his arms behind his back. 

"Don't do this Gomay, you'll just get hurt." 

Gomay struggled as he tried to wretch free his arms from Kyjin's grip. 

"I DON'T CARE!" He yelled as he turned super sayjin and broke free from Kyjin, and headed toward Vegeta. 

"Gomay........Why do you keep fighting?" Kyjin asked to no one as he stared at the sight. 

The now super Gomay charged forward and connected a elbow thrust into Vegeta's abdomen which caused the great sayjin prince to cry out in pain, as Goku connected with a round kick to his face. Vegeta flew back and smacked his body into the Cliffside, much like how Gomay had done for most of the fight. 

Goku stood back, waiting for Vegeta to make the next attack. Gomay had never been patient as he charged forward yet again. 

Vegeta opened his eyes just in time to see the young super sayjin coming for him as he burst out of the cliff side and flew past Gomay, grabbing his head and throwing him into the crater he had made in the cliff. 

He kept his hand on Gomay's throat as he yelled at the embedded tiny titan. 

"Why are you fighting me boy!?" 

"I'M FIGHTING FOR THEM!" he shouted as he powered up and blasted Vegeta's chest which sent him flying far into the distance. Gomay panted, he had been beaten too much today, and he enjoyed the feeling of causing someone else the pain for once. 

Goku looked at the exhausted young sayjin, confusion in his glare. 

"Gomay, you're fighting for me......." 

"And her." Gomay finished as he continued to pant. 

Before Goku could say anything, a mighty force rocketed past him. 

Vegeta touched down on the ground, standing in the valley between the two hills. 

"I've had enough with both you. Kid, leave now!" 

Gomay stood up straight, even though his body was rejecting that decision. 

"No way." he said seriously. 

Vegeta sighed. As he filled his hand with a Ki blast, but then he did something unexpected, he pointed it toward Ayame on top of the hill. 

"NO, DON'T!" Gomay protested. 

"Vegeta, this a new low for you." Goku said with bitterness and disgust in his voice. 

"I wouldn't be the one to talk about low, Kakarot." Vegeta sneered. 

"Boy! leave the field now or your friend will die." 

Kyjin stood and stared,. 

Vegeta, his hero, his idol, was threatening the life of his friend. 

Kyjin thought to fly down there and protect her, yet Vegeta would see him coming. Also in the state of mind Vegeta was in, he would fire and kill her without batting a eye. 

"And you Kakarot!" he said as he filled his other hand with a Ki blast and pointed it to the back forest. 

Goku paled.  
"Surrender or that whore of a wife of mine will die as well." 

Gomay looked to Vegeta in anger. He looked up to Goku who looked down at him. They knew what they had to do. 

Both of them powered down, their hair falling back to it's original style and color. 

Vegeta sneered in light of his victory over the two. 

"A wise choice." he said as he lowered the hand that was facing Ayame, yet the ball still remained in his hand. 

Gomay grimaced, he knew he couldn't nail Vegeta now, for he still had the ball in his hands, and point it up to Ayame in a millisecond. 

Vegeta chuckled and looked at the young sayjin. 

"Honestly kid, I thought even you were that smart." Vegeta remarked as he pointed his hand to the young sayjin and launched the blast. 

Gomay hadn't a second to react before the blast connected, then grew to huge proportions in power, sending the burnt beaten kid, flying back, and skimming the water's surface before finally sinking beneath the waves.  
  
"GOMAY!" Kyjin yelled as he flew to the ocean. 

Goku looked on horrified as he attempted to make a move. 

"Not so fast Kakarot." Vegeta sneered as Goku noticed his hand was still pointing at Bulma with the energy still in his hand. He took a few steps till Vegeta was only a inch or so away from Goku's body, still keeping his hand pointed. 

"I could kill you right now Kakarot." Vegeta stated but then a evil idea came to his mind. 

"But I have a better idea." he stated before quickly bringing his hand to Goku's chest and let the Ki ball explode. 

"Goku screamed as the Ki flame stung his chest, the flames of the energy encircled his entire body, until the point in which he though he would be blown apart. 

"GOKU!" Bulma yelled as the Ki ball diminished and Goku's burnt, bloody, bruised and beaten form, collapsed. 

Vegeta looked at the unconscious Goku. He looked at the body with disgust and picked it up and threw it over his shoulder. 

Bulma looked on, as her husband carried the man she loved over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

Vegeta looked up to her. 

"Woman, I know you think of me as a monster now, but don't worry." he said as a smile crept it's way on to his face. 

"But that's nothing compared to how Chi Chi will feel once she knows **why** her husband's in this condition." he said before he flew off, to the Son residence. 

"Bulma paled as she helplessly watched Vegeta fly off. 

Bulma could hardly resist the temptation to faint. 

She looked down at the valley below, and watched as Kyjin lifted Gomay out of the water and laid him on his back on the ground below. 

Ayame ran down the hill to Gomay's body. 

His shirt and top part of his Gi was burned off by the blast. 

"Gomay, wake up!" Kyjin yelled. 

Gomay didn't move. 

"GOMAY!" Kyjin yelled. 

Gomay opened his eyes just enough to see Kyjin and Ayame. 

"Where........wh....Where's Vegeta." he asked. 

Kyjin gulped. and tears almost came to his eyes. 

"Gomay......stop. Stop fighting, it isn't worth it." Kyjin said as his lip trembled. 

"Love........true love.....is worth fighting for." Gomay said as he smiled weakly 

"Gomay....you're not fighting anymore." Kyjin stated. Gomay laughed. 

"I'm not." 

Kyjin looked down to his friend and smiled. 

"Not without me you're not." he said as Gomay laughed weakly again. 

Kyjin picked up Gomay over his shoulder. 

"To the Son house?" Gomay asked. 

"First we stop by Korin tower." Kyjin stated as he flew off. 

Ayame looked up at the retreating fighters. 

"Wait for me!" She yelled as she took off after them. 

Bulma watched as they flew off. 

Bulma then made up her mind. She took out her Capsule's and opened a small air car. 

Chi Chi was going to know, one way or the other. 

"If we face this Goku, we face it together." she said as she took off in the air car. 

End of chapter 8 

Ladies and gentlemen, the fight is on. But who is this mysterious fighter we meet in the next chapter. 

Ladies and gentlemen you will see his origin but you must witness a 

Gomay and Kyjin moment. 

Gomay chewed the sensu bean and he could feel his body swell up with his returning power. 

They then flew back to the dojo to pick up a change of clothes for both of them.

Gomay wore the usual, while Kyjin slipped on a white gi with black boots.

They stood in the garden as the master watched them, wondering what they were doing.

Gomay looked to Kyjin.

"Ready?" he asked

"Ready." he replied.

Together, their voices rang out at the next words.

"FUSION-HA!" 

Oh, boy. Chi Chi is finding out what's been going on in the next chapter. Yet will Vegeta's victory over Goku be short lived as the fusion form of Kyjin and Gomay makes the scene? Find out in the next chapter of 

SECRET OF THE UNBORN DRAGONBALL


	10. Chapter 10: begining of the end

Chi Chi set the table, putting dishes on for her family members.

Goten was doing one fingered push ups while in a head stand and Gohan was reading his geometry book. It was very serene, quiet, and unaware of what would happen next.

Vegeta looked at the house from above.

"Will you even be able to look at it Kakarot after today?" he asked to the mangled form of Goku which lay limp over his shoulder.

"Will you even be able to even look at your sons after this, Kakarot?"

"I........I can....can...stand...looking at you, can't I?" Goku said weakly.

Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger.

"That was you last chance to beg for my mercy, Kakarot." Vegeta explained as he threw Goku's body into the ground.

Goku landed right in font of the doorstep, shaking the ground at the impact. Gohan and his family became alerted from the sound and ran out the door to see what it was.

"DAD!" Gohan yelled in shock as he ran to his father's side.

"Touch him boy, and you'll regret it." Vegeta said sinisterly, keeping his arm outstretched with a blue energy ball in his hands.

Chi Chi ran out the door and stood beside her fist born son.

"Goku! Vegeta, what is the meaning of this?" Chi Chi yelled

"Quite, woman. Listen to me and maybe you'll praise me for doing this." Vegeta said coldly.

"Praise you?" Chi chi asked confused.

"What are you talking about Vegeta?!" Gohan asked.

Vegeta sneered and looked down at the Goku's family kneeling by his hurt form. His face shined with amusement and overwhelming pride within himself.

"Woman, have you ever thought what your husband did while you were gone?" Vegeta asked with slime in his voice.

Chi Chi looked up to him with her eyes burning with wonder.

"Your husband, disregarded all thought of you and your "family" and decided to have a little fun." Vegeta explained.

Goku couldn't move, he could only breath and listen to Vegeta tell the story in a most sinister way."

"Your husband decided that he was tired of your attitude and decided to find, someone else." Vegeta said, and you could have sworn you saw vile slime in his voice.

"YOUR LYING!" Chi Chi yelled, Gohan just grimaced, whatever the outcome of this story was, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Oh, but wait. This part you're just going to love. He decided to go back to old friend. Namely my wife." he said as he spat out the last words.

Goku opened his eyes slightly upon hearing the last words, and the sight made him want to cry. There stood his wife, with her hands to her mouth, looking down at him, with tears welling up in her eyes. her mouth was opened, as if to speak but then she fell to her knees, and cried. 

"You're lying." she sobbed out. Just the thought of her Goku running off with another woman brought her to tears.

"Chi.........Chi." Goku barley managed to speak out.

She looked to his eyes and all she saw, were tears, sliding down his dirt and blood stained face.

"I'm.........I'm....sorry." was all Goku could manage as more tears slid down his face.

Chi chi stood up, and looked at Goku for one last time, before she turned away and ran back into the house, sobbing.

Gohan looked down at his beaten father. His mouth was open with shock, and anger.

He just stood up, and walked back inside.

Goku continued to cry. This was probably the last time he would be ever to look his family in the eye.

Vegeta hovered down from his position, he walked to Goku's body and clutched Goku by his hair and lifted his head up to meet his face.

"Vengeance is almost mine," he started as he pointed his Ki filled hand at an inch from Goku's face.

"this is all that's left." he as the Ki ball grew brighter, ready to fire. This was it.

"Poor, poor Vegeta! Hits them while their down! Lets shove, up his butt, his princely crown!" Came the rhythmic chime of two boys singing at the same time. They were singing as a chime to clapping game, and rest assured , the lyrics weren't that wholesome and fun to a certain sayjin prince.

Vegeta looked to where the sound was coming from as it kept repeating, as one lone figure spoke the words, yet two voices came. 

"Poor, poor Vegeta! Who lost his mate! But she found true love so now it's great!" Came another rhyme from the lone figure.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Vegeta yelled, his eyes beginning to burn with anger and impatience.

The figure just took a grand bow and said in the strange voice.  
"We are but a simple jester! Who wishes an audience with your royal ass!" They yelled with anger in the double voice.

Vegeta dropped Goku's body and it fell to the ground with a thud.

"THEN COME GET IT!" He yelled.

As he blinked, the figure disappeared from sight.

There came a tapping on the princes shoulder. He turned around and observed the strange figure before him.

It was a boy, wearing a pair of loose pants with one leg being black and the other white. wearing a dark blue sash and a fusion vest. He had two black triangles under his eyes and his hair resembled that of Vegeta's but it drooped down in the back.

"Gladly." the double voice replied as he threw a punch to Vegeta's face.

Bulma pulled up in the air car, as it set down, the sight she saw before her was not the prettiest. There lay Goku in front of his home, and even from the fair distance, she could hear loud sobs coming from inside.

She stepped out of the air car, her mind had never been so un cautious in all her life. She walked up to the son home, without a second thought of hesitation. She came to Goku's beaten form and kneeled by it. She rested her hands on the back of his shoulder. At her touch, Goku awoke. He peered over his shoulder to see her, his eyes were red with tears which had combined with the dirt and now mud marked where his tears had been.

"Bulma.....I" he had started. 

"Shhhhh." she said in a comforting voice as she turned him on his back. Goku looked up at the sky, and watched the wavy clouds pass by overhead.

"Why am I still alive?" He asked

Bulma looked at him, she then sat beside his body and lifted his head into her lap and began to gently rub his hair.

"I promised, that I'd die before hurting her. So why am I still here?" He asked, yet his voice sounded like he was talking to no one in particular.

Bulma smiled down at him and put her other hand on his shoulder, Goku weakly, raised his opposite arm and clutched her hand in his.

"Because someone loves you." Bulma explained softly

"And I love someone." Goku finished as he looked up to her and smiled.

"Even if someone tears us apart?" She asked 

"They can tear me limb from limb, as long as can look at you." Goku said 

Bulma almost cried at the last statement, she leaned down her head and kissed Goku softly.

A few minutes later, the Son house door opened.

"STAND STILL!" Vegeta yelled in frustration as he fired blast after blast at the strange fighter. The new warrior had taken the fight miles away from the Son residence, and he was out whiting Vegeta easily.

The warrior disappeared and reappeared then disappeared again as more Ki balls were being launched at him.

"YOU'RE PLAYING WITH ME, AREN'T YOU?!" Vegeta yelled, he hated when someone got the best of him and this warrior was getting the best of the best.

They had fought for hours, each time Vegeta attacked, the warrior would simply dodge, the warrior would never make a move towards his opponent.

Vegeta stood, exhausted after chasing this boy around for so long.

The warrior stood before him, and yawned a mock yawn.  
"Is that all you got?" The double voice said.

Vegeta's breathing became labored. He stared at the boy's with annoyance ridden across his face.

The boy titan, smiled at Vegeta, a smile that with the marks under his eyes, made him look sinister.

"Let it be known here Vegeta, you can't win." the double voice spoke

"Who...are you?" Vegeta asked in a huff.

"We, are Gojin. The strongest there ever was, and the strongest there ever will be." They then pointed a finger at Vegeta as a triumphant gesture.

Vegeta know knew. 

"So, you two brats can fuse. And for a longer time than all of us." he said in amused tone.

Gojin crossed his arms.

"We learned from the best."

Vegeta smiled as he reached into his pants pocket. (Does he have one?)

"Apparently you haven't learned enough." He said in a mocking tone as he pulled out a green bean from the pocket.

"You're not the only one who thought of visiting Korin before fighting someone." Vegeta said he swallowed the sensu bean.

Gojin stood unparsed. 

Vegeta laughed as all the power that was lost was now returning to him. His muscles swelled, as a lightning energy field surrounded him.

He went super sayjin, his gold hair sticking up. Going super sayjin had made everyone look like a almighty being yet when Vegeta did it this time, he looked worse than Frezza or Cell combined.

A white light overcame Gojin, and two figures emerged from the light as Gomay and Kyjin reappeared.

"What's the matter kiddies, did your fusion finally wear off." Vegeta said in a sinister mocking tone.

Gomay looked to Kyjin who had a stone set face.

"Like we said, we learned from the best, so we decided to leave a little present by Goku's body while you weren't looking.

Vegeta sighed.

"And what pray tell did you leave him?" he asked in a uncaring sigh.

  
"A little something." came a voice.

Vegeta turned just in time to receive a super sayjin elbow thrust to his face, sending him to the ground.

Vegeta looked up bewildered.

"Kakarot?" he asked in disbelief. Goku stood above him, his hair glowing proudly, the cuts and bruises were still there but his power had fully returned.

"It's Goku, Vegeta." Goku said coldly

The bout is on, Vegeta versus Goku, winner take all!

R/R please.

E-mail me if you like it.


	11. cHAPTER11

The battle was on.

Goku and Vegeta had decided to skip the warm ups, and they began dishing it out in full force. The Earth began to rumble and shake with the intensity of the fight. 

Barrages of kicks and punches were exchanged as the two warriors took turns in forcing the other across the battle plain. Gomay and Kyjin watched on with their quick eyes watching the almost invisible action going on. Up on a hill top, Bulma surveyed the scene, silently praying for it to come to a quick end, whatever the outcome.

Vegeta yelled as he lunged forward with his right knee, but Goku parried and struck with a back fist to Vegeta 's face. Vegeta reeled for only a second before firing back with a spin kick, which sent Goku back a step. He then lunged at Vegeta, almost tackling him to the ground, yet the sayjin prince countered by flipping him over his head with the force of his foot.

Goku caught himself before hitting the ground and flipped back, nailing Vegeta as he came up, with a dropkick.

Goku grunted and groaned as the fighting continued. Tears ran down his cheeks as he punched harder and harder, never giving up, all the while the previous scenes flooding through his head.

_The door to the son residence opened slowly with a squeak which caught her attention. The beaten and battered Goku raised his head to see who it was. Curious eyes peeked around the edge of the door and blinked. Goku almost broke down in tears again, he really didn't want to face "him" right now._

_Goten walked out the door, and upon seeing the sight before him, he immediately ran to his side._

_"Dad! Dad, are you all right?" the young boy said as he stared across his father's body to Bulma._

_"Bulma, what happened?" he asked, his voice in a panic._

_Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, there came a voice which echoed off the canyons._

_"Goten!" Chi Chi yelled. Bulma looked to Chi Chi, her eyes were burning with fire and the red stains which marked her tears had not left her eyes._

_Goten looked over to his mom, the panic had not left his expression._

_Chi Chi crossed the little distance to Goku's body and looked down upon her beaten husband. Goku, realizing who was standing before him, let his head fall back into Bulma's lap and groaned._

_Chi Chi looked at her fallen husband with hate and disgust in her eyes. She then looked to Bulma, who held Goku's head in her lap and clutched his hand in hers. _

_Chi Chi looked down at the woman, yet it did not phase Bulma, for she looked back at Chi Chi's eyes._

_Chi Chi looked at Bulma, and was perplexed by one thing. Bulma's eyes held nothing, the bright blue orbs showed only the azure blue color of her hair. No fear, no remorse, yet Bulma then cast her gaze down at Goku 's form. Chi Chi had to blink in the amazement, Bulma's eyes began to glow, glow with the light of love and affection. Bulma's free hand began to lightly stroke the hairs hanging over Goku's face, as if she hadn't noticed Chi Chi standing there._

_Bulma had made a commitment when she came here and that commitment was that she would be with Goku, no matter what anybody said, did, or felt. As she had watched Goku fight for her and took so much risks to make sure she wouldn't get hurt, it was apparent that he had proved to her, that somebody can really care for you. And now Bulma wanted to return the gesture, along with her love._

_Chi Chi stopped for a moment, before saying, "Goten, bring your father inside."_

_Goten looked back to his father as he picked him up with a great struggle._

_Bulma waited for Goten to take Goku to the door of the house before she followed. After Chi Chi had went in before she took one last look to the pasture far away, the strange warrior had led their fight over there. It was around then, Bulma noticed a small brown bag laying in the swaying grass._

_She took a step forward and carefully plucked the sack from the ground. She undid the string which wound the top together and stared at the continents of the sack, it was littered with the bright green sensu beans._

_She looked to the pasture far away, as she clutched the bag to her chest. _

_"Thank you." she whispered._

_She sat in the chair in the living room, looking across to the couch in which Goku was lying on. Goku's breath was ragged and horse, blood trailed from the side of his lip, and bruises covered his chest. Bulma had set the bag left by Gojin on the kitchen table. Goten had fetched a wash cloth, and proceeded to wash away the dirt and blood from Goku's forehead._

_Chi Chi watched her youngest son care for his father, her face was pale, except the red puffs under her eyes. She only looked for a second more before she retreated through the kitchen door._

_Bulma had gave her a moment before going after her._

_Goku groaned as his head forced him back to the soft cushions of the couch. He then noticed the brown bag left on the table. His hand shook as he pointed to the table._

_Goten looked questing, his face then lit up and he rushed to the table, he brought the bag to his fallen father and took a single bean from the bag and dropped it into his father's large hand._

_"There you go dad." Goten said as he watched as the bean was eaten. Goku felt his raw energy returning to him, like a dam had been destroyed and the water rushing forth._

_Goku rose easily, the pain leaving his body instantly._

_"CHI CHI."_

_Goku thought as he opened the door and exited the door._

_Chi Chi was standing there, alone. Bulma was gone. Goku looked around panicked before he approached his wife._

_"Goku," Chi Chi started as she heard him take the first step._

_Goku froze, wishing he could just disappear right now, but there would be no running away. Not now, not ever._

_"I understand that the way Vegeta told us wasn't** entirely** the truth." Goku mentally cringed at the word **entirely**_

"_But I don't excuse that."_

_Goku really didn't like where this was going._

_"I am going to want a divorce Goku, you know that."_

_Goku nodded slightly, slight tears were coming to his eyes as Chi Chi continued, her voice sounded like it was on the verge of breaking down._

_"But listen, if you go within ten feet of that woman, I'll make sure you won't see Gohan or Goten again."_

_The last words hit him like a square punch in the gut, his mouth went in agape to protest but he couldn't get the words out._

_"Chi Chi.........I....I" was all he could manage to force out, all the while tears flowing down his cheeks._

_She didn't say a word as she turned on her heel, almost like a military commander, and quickly stepped back into her home, leaving Goku outside still staring at the spot she was standing in. She opened the door and gave a quick look outside and then went in and slammed the door in the process._

_That slam broke something of Goku's, besides the door frame. It broke what little understanding and reason he had left. As a million thoughts shot through his head._

_"Bulma left to keep me with my sons. Kyjin and Gomay have been fighting just for me. I may never see any loved on for the rest of my life. This is all Vegeta's fault." The last thought stayed a little while longer and the more it lingered, the angrier that Goku became. The thought was completely irrational and completely a scapegoat yet it was all he could think about. The more he thought, the more thirsty for blood he became._

_He looked out into the wide open pastures and forests that lay before him, and he could feel Vegeta's energy signal._

_"No running away, no interruptions. This time, somebody dies." He yelled viciously and jumped into super sayjin and began to follow the signal like a vicious bloodhound. _

Somebody would die, whether it was him or Vegeta he didn't care. All he knew was that one warrior was going to be put to rest, to finally rest this argument that began so long ago.

Kyjin and Gomay watched from their spot, the blows and energy the two were creating was sending violent torrents of wind to crash into the cliff sides and cause small tremors in the ground.

If you asked them if they had been waiting to see this fight long ago, they would have definitely say yes, but now as they watched the carnage take place, the answer would be inconclusive.

Goku struck Vegeta again , this time drawing a small trail of blood from the sayjin prince's lip. Vegeta gritted down and came again with lightning fast jabs and kicks. Goku blocked them all but was unaware of Vegeta's next move, Vegeta then launched at Goku and tackled him to the ground, yet the warrior would not go down so easily as he fired a Ki blast, sending his opponent flying into the air.

The battle then was airborne as Goku flew to meet his reeling opponent with a wide flip kick, yet Vegeta dodged the attack and came down upon Goku with a massive sidekick. 

The fight then went on for what seemed like hours, neither side winning, just both fighter growing stronger and stronger.

Gomay and Kyjin continued to watch their mouths open with amazement as the fighters continued. 

"Gomay." Kyjin started as he continued to follow the two fighters movement.

"Yeah?" Gomay asked

"This has to stop."  


Vegeta connected with a dropkick, sending Goku flying back. By now the fighting had taken it's toll on the two fighters as they began panting, standing only about a 100 yards from each other.

"Let's do it Kakarot." Vegeta stated between pants. Goku eyed his opponent questingly.

"Time to see who's attack is stronger." Vegeta stated as he held out his open palms and began channeling blew energy into one point.

Goku grasped what Vegeta was getting at and took his stance.

"KA!" Goku shouted.

Gomay and Kyjin panicked, were they mad? They were going to unleash all they power they had into on single attack.

"Kyjin! If the two attacks collide, just the struggle between the two would be enough to destroy the planet!" Gomay yelled above the massive wind the charging of the two warriors was making.

"MEHAME!" Goku shouted. 

Vegeta sneered and waited for the right moment before firing.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

"FINAL FLASH!" They both shouted in unison as the great beams rocketed towards eachother.

  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyjin yelled as he ran out onto the battlefeild.

Gomay watched as his friend headed for the exact point where the beams would collide.

"KYYYYYYYYYJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Gomay shouted as he raced out to stop his friend.

CLIFFHANGER: What will happen next? Will Goku and Vegeta destroy the world, or does Kyjin have a plan up his sleeve?

You'll find out, when i feel like writing it!

  
Good night everybody.


	12. chapter12

ATTENTION!  
  
LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, or actually all authors who can stand to read my work

Please read the disclaimer at the end of the chapter

I am going to annoy you with allot of returns so you will remember to read the disclaimer.

There, that's enough, now on with the chapter.

"KYYYYYYYYYJIIIIIIIIIN!!" Came Gomay's frantic cry as he raced after his friend.

_"What am I doing?" Thoughts raged through Kyjin's head as he entered the area in which the two mighty forces would collide. He looked ahead of him and saw they mighty blue giant known as the Kamehameha attack, he looked behind and saw the other monolith known as the final flash._

_"They have to stop fighting, for the world's sake." He thought as he looked to his left and saw the figure of his best friend racing towards him, trying with everything he had to stop what he was planning._

_"Gomay, show them the way." He thought as he gave one final shout._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the young sayjin screamed as his body began to glow brightly, till it blinded the eye._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gomay yelled as the resonating energy pushed him back, sending him flying to the ground._

_The shining figure of Kyjin continued to grow brighter, till there came a enormous explosion which rocked the foundation of the land they were standing on._

_Goku and Vegeta had only a second to react before the energy from the explosion knocked them to the ground, ceasing their feed of the mighty attacks. _

_The giant behemoth attacks collided with the force of the explosion and ricocheted into the air, rising higher and higher, till they reached beyond the atmosphere and exploded. The two forces created a amazing display in the sky, showering sprinkling lights all over the earth._

_The bright orange light seeped into the young boy's eyes as the migraine made it's presence known with resounding force._

_He didn't want to get up yet every force was urging him to stand. He stood, the dust sticking to his gi and the wind rushing through his hair._

_"Kyjin." He weakly said as he threw his body forward, but only succeeded in forcing himself back to the ground._

_His eyes snapped open and he rose again._

_"KYJIN!?" he shouted as he looked around, finding no one in sight. He saw the forms of Vegeta and Goku in the distance, both fighters rising very slowly_

_And all that was there in the center, was a dark and scorched crater._

_"No." Gomay said, as he took a step forward, then began to ran._

_"NO!" he shouted as he walked into the crater area and collapsed to his knees as tears welt up in his eyes._

_He began to scrape at the ground desperately._

_"This is a joke. Kyjin's hiding. That's right, he's just hiding. It's really funny but its time for him to come out." He thought, deluding himself as he scraped faster and harder, tears fleeing from his eyes._

_The truth plagued him as he continued to scrape, digging up mounds of dirt as he dug deeper and deeper. Till he brought his dirt filled hands before his eyes and let the free falling tears turn the soft dirt to cold mud.  
"Kyjin." He thought as he pounded the ground with his fists, the rising dirt clung to his tear trails and left easily noticed marks._

_Out in the distance, a figure approached. Ayame looked into the crater in which was the last place she had saw her friend Kyjin, all she saw was Gomay crying and pounding the ground like he was a little boy. She could barley hold the tears as she approached her crying friend, and kneeled by his side. She then circled her arms around his crying form and gently hugged him. _

_Gomay looked to his friend, and cried more as he embraced her back. _

_Goku looked at the sight and felt a huge lump in his throat, he then looked down to his still clenched fist and for a brief second, the red tint his eyes held melted away and the anger disappeared as soon as it began. And once the rage was gone, he saw the blood, Vegeta's blood, stained on his middle knuckle. All thoughts returned and he felt worse then slime, he had let the anger and pain get to far and now he was no worse than Vegeta._

_"What was I doing?' Goku said as the tightness in his skin loosened and his fingers unclenched, and for the first time today, he felt relieved peaceful, and even though his life would probably be a living hell for a while, he felt peace just standing on the barren battlefield and found a small bit of relieve as the setting sun warmed his skin._

_Gomay gritted his teeth as more tears fell from his eyes._

_"Kyjin, why? Why did you do it? You didn't care that much. Did you do it for them?" He asked sobbingly into Ayame's shoulder_

_He looked over to Vegeta who was just recovering from the fall of the energy field. He looked dazed but then immediately regained his senses and a look of anger and rage made itself seen on his face. _

_He only paused for a moment before flying towards Goku with murder and the want to fight burning brightly in his eyes.._

_"What the hell was he doing? Was he still willing to fight after what happened? Didn't Kyjin's sacrifice mean anything to him?" thoughts like that swarmed in Gomay's mind and the anger and rage was starting to come back, but more intensified._

_Gomay gritted his teeth as he prepared to lunge forward, yet Ayame held him tightly, preparing to keep him from going. Gomay looked to the hole he had dug with his bare hands, he remembered the sadness and greif that made that hole and he remembered what caused that greif. What caused it was anger and hatred, and the need to stop it. _

_He took his arms and wrapped them around Ayame and squeezed her gently. _

_"There was no need to be angry, there was no need to fight. Vegeta needed to see that, and know he would have to see for himself." he though as he felt the weighted bulge in his right pocket and remembered the shining dragonball he had._

_He had something to do._

_"KAKAROT!" Vegeta thought, the unbidden anger surging through him. Goku eyed his approaching foe and abandoned the anger and disgust he should have for him._

_"You lost." Goku said simply. Vegeta halted his attack and looked at him with a questioning gaze.  
"The battle is not over, and I guarantee that I will not lose." he stated coldly._

_"You lost from the beginning." Goku stated as he stood firm._

_Vegeta growled in frustration._

_"What the heck are you babbling about Kakarot?!" _

_Goku never shifted his gaze as he spoke._

_"You're not fighting for her anymore, you stopped along time ago. You kept fighting to beat me, to finally end this bitter rivalry between us, you kept fighting to be better than me. I have been fighting to win Bulma, not to beat the snot out of you. I love her, with all my heart. At first you were fighting for her, but not to win her back. You were fighting so you wouldn't have to lose her to me."_

_Vegeta gritted his teeth._

_"That's not true and you know it Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted in protest._

_"If it's to end this stupid rivalry between us, then you win. I quit. But now we have to suffer the loss of a brave warrior because of our anger and hatred." he said as he looked to the crater in which a brave warrior gave his life to save the world from the monster of their anger._

_Goku turned and walked out of the battlefield, step by step._

_"KAKAROT! COME BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouted but did nothing to stop the warrior from continuing his journey off the battlefield._

_I LOVE CUTTING IT OFF LIKE THIS, THE REVIEWS ARE SO MUCH FUNNIER._

_ALSO ALL ARTISTS, I WANT TO HOLD A CONTEST, I WAS GOING TO DESIGN SOME ARTWORK FROM THIS STORY YET I AM IN A BIT OF A SLUMP, SO I WANT THE ARTISTS TO DRAW A SCENE FROM THIS STORY, WHO EVER DOES THE BEST SCENE WITH THE BEST ART, I WILL WRITE A STORY OF THEIR CHOOSING._

_THAT'S RIGHT, NO HASSLE WITH THINKING IT FOR YOURSELF, I WILL WRITE ANY GENRE, ANYTHING! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, BUT FIRST YOU HAVE TO WIN_

  
JUST SEND THE ARTWORK TO 

rikimaru95@hotmail.com

and I will judge the art

p.s. Kyjin and Gomay scenes are appreciated because I want to see what readers think they look like.


	13. 13

Gomay sighed with relief as he touched down next to the front door of the dojo.

It had taken him all days to find the dragonballs with the dragon radar, mostly because two of them were stuck under a landslide.

He opened the doors, which opened with a annoying creek. He silently vowed to get the master to fix that but knowing his master, he probably never will.

He sighed as he felt the air conditioning wafting over him.

"Gomay!" Ayame exclaimed as she heard the door open. She ran to meet him in the hallway.

"Did you get them?" she asked frantically.

Gomay smiled sheepishly and gave a V sign with his fingers.

"No problem."  


Ayame let out her breath and her body slumped over.

"That's a relief." 

  
"Master, Master!" Gomay shouted excitedly as he ran to the kitchen to find his master frosting a very large cake.

"I got them master, I got the dragonballs." He said, holding up his pouch.

His master smiled.

"Very good."  
  
"Can we bring him back now, huh, can we can we!" he asked in the manner of a 5 year old."

"Calm down, of course we can."

Gomay jumped up.  
"Wahooooooooooo!" 

Bulma walked outside the front door of Capsule corp. The wind felt good as it wafted all over her skin. She was wearing a yellow dress that stopped just a little bit higher than her kneecap.

Her hair had been brushed and it shone like the ocean in the noon sun.

She slowly strode to the back yard of the great estate and took a seat on one of the many patio chairs.

She slowly reached out and picked up the glass of ice tea, that she had left out before. It was cold top the touch, as drops slid slowly. down the side. 

  
Bulma looked off into the distance, into her neighbors yard, which had been replanted with exotic plants and beautifully crafted topiaries.

Bulma's face was unregisterable, as if she was knolled of any emotion whatsoever. Her bright shining face had almost dulled to a "dull gray" it was if her face had been washed of all color. (spooky)

She then shifted her gaze to the hill tops just overhead, the grassy fields going on for what seemed like forever, yet one small thing caught her eye. Atop the closest hill, was a lone cherry tree, with it's blossoms falling and scattering into the wind.

The site was the last straw, as she broke down into tear.

"Don't cry." Goku said silently. Goku had been standing atop a hill, a point in which nobody could see him, but her could see what he needed to see.

He never liked to se Bulma cry, I mean really cry, not one of those girly cries, real crying.

Goku was tempted beyond belief to rush right down there and comfort her, the only thing stopping him was the personal restraining order his wife put him on. If she saw or even heard Goku going within 10 feet of Bulma, she would make sure that he would never see his sons again. 

"It's painful isn't it." came Vegeta's rough voice. Goku turned around to see Vegeta sneak out of the shadows of the forest. Goku was mentally wondering, how long Vegeta had been standing there.

"What now?" Goku said sternly.

"Going to tell my wife and ban me from my sons?" Goku said sarcastically.

Vegeta snickered. "Too easy my friend." he then paced over to the point Goku was standing and looked down below.

"I bet every molecule is screaming, why didn't i know how i felt sooner?" Vegeta said with a hint of laughter.

"Since when did you know about love?" Goku said mockingly.

Vegeta glanced back at him. "Oh, that's right. I'm the ice prince, I've never felt love since I was little. Bulma is to be the greatest thing to happen to me."

"Well, she was." Goku corrected.

"You got me there Goku." Vegeta snickered again

"She showed me so many things, but i have loved before her, guess those experiences gave way to the Ice."

"Since when are you poetic?" Goku asked.

"Goku, there are so many things you don't know about me." Vegeta answered

"So you forgive me?" Goku asked hopefully, secretly wishing to end this here and now.

"Goku, there is nothing to forgive. The unborn dragonball brought out your inner feelings for eachother. Without expressing them, you two would never be happy."

Goku rubbed his head in confusion.

"Well, it just feels like I've wronged you in some way."

Vegeta shook his head.

"No, this is more of a right than a wrong. Now, I can find the one who I can love for her and her love for me will be pure." He said as he turned on his heels and proceeded back to the forest.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Goku yelled.  
  
Vegeta glanced back to him.

"Thanks."

Vegeta scoffed. "For what?"

"For calling me Goku."

Vegeta smiled again before he left.

"Now I only have one more thing to do." Vegeta said to himself.

"Oh, hi Gomay!" Goten said excitedly.

"Goten, is that Gomay at the door?" Chi Chi yelled.

"Yes mom." Goten yelled back.

Chi Chi quickly dried her hands before she promtly strode to the door.

"I am sorry to tell you this Gomay, but you are not welcome here." She said simply.

"What? but why mom." Goten asked.

  
"Chi Chi wait, I need to tell you something." Gomay protested.

"I'm sorry." Chi Chi said before she closed the the door.

Just before it shut, Gomay jutted his foot inside the door.

"Please, may I come in?"

The scene freezes as Riki (me) walks over to Gomay.

"What will Gomay discuss with chi chi? Will Kyjin be brought back to life? Will Goku and Bulma ever be reunited? Stay tuned for the final chapter of SECRET OF THE UNBORN DRAGONBALL!

P.S. Uh, due to lack of submissions of artwork. Nekoni has won the competition and i will be writing a fic of any genre of her choosings. If you are retarded and didn't know about the competition, you have to send in your artwork before i begin on the story.

Ce la vie.

~Rikki


	14. 14

Gomay sat down on the living room couch, looking nervously at his swinging legs.

Chi Chi sat on the opposite couch and stared at the young sayjin, she had sent Goten to his room while she and Gomay had a little "chat."

"Well," she started calmly. "you obviously have something to tell me. Now what is it?" She asked coldly.

Gomay cleared his throat before looking at her in the eyes.

"Give Goku a chance." Gomay said simply.

Chi Chi sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow Goku back in my life after what's happened."

Gomay pushed himself off the couch.

"Not a chance with you, give him a chance to be with the woman he wants to be with." Gomay slightly pleaded.

"Gomay, there is something you don't understand." She started.

"Then make me understand." Gomay asked.

"It would break my heart to see my best friend and Goku together, getting married, having children. Just seeing him more happy with her than he was with me."

Gomay was getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh, and it's not that bad to see Goku mentally struggle in choosing his sons over the woman he loves?"

"Gomay listen," Chi Chi protested.

"No! You listen!" Gomay shouted.

"Gomay, I'm trying not to be the bad guy in this." Chi Chi said calmly, as if a parent to calm down a tempered child.

"But you are! Goku has finally found love, true love! If it wasn't meant to be so, than the dragonball would have made them even better friends, but it didn't! It helped them find who they really have loved all along! Bulma and Goku were meant to be together!" (I know in the series they are not but this is my story so, Scra Ya.)

"Gomay please," Chi Chi started, her voice sounding like she was running out of excuses.

  
"I know you care for Goku. The man is like another brother to me. He has done so much to help so many people, isn't it time that we help him?" Gomay explained, his voice becoming softer and softer.

Chi Chi then looked away, her eyes brimming with tears.

Gomay looked empathetic at the woman.

"I'm right, aren't I?" 

Chi Chi nodded.

"I want you to tell him Gomay. I don't think I ever could." she said before she burst into silent sobs.

Gomay said no more as he headed for the door.

He opened it slowly, and looked back to Chi Chi.

"Thank you."

He then left without a sound.

Gomay took only a few steps before he heard a familiar voice.  
"Gomay, Gomay." Yelled the eager Goten as he ran up to meet his friend.

"Gomay, what's going on? Why is my mom crying? What's wrong with my dad?" 

Gomay opened his mouth to speak yet he was interrupted by another familiar voice.

"I'll tell him." Gomay turned around and saw Vegeta, leaning smugly against the side of the house.

  
"Vegeta." Gomay proclaimed.

"I already had to tell Trunks. I'll tell the small Kakarot. I think you have something to do."

Gomay smiled knowingly.   
  
"Thanks Vegeta." He said before he rocketed into the air.

Bulma sat up from her chair, and prepared to retire to the sanctity of her home. 

"Bulma." came a small voice 

Bulma turned to meet the young sayjin. 

"Trunks isn't here Gomay." she said without hesitation. "Oh I know." Gomay replied 

"I just wanted to let you know that somebody will be at your front door, right about..." 

The familiar chime of the doorbell halted his pause.  
"Now." He said with a childish smirk. 

Bulma let out a small laugh, which was all the laughing she had done in the past day or so. 

"Kids." she said while shaking her head as she went around the house to the front door. 

"I hope she likes this "visitor." Gomay said slyly before a rumble that shook the earth to it's core brought his attention to a very important subject. 

"Oh yeah, I'm hungry." 

Bulma walked sullenly towards the front of the house. She then stopped dead in her tracks as she saw who was standing there.

Goku looked over to the side of the house and saw Bulma standing there.

His face lit up as he began to walk toward her.

"Goku wait." she said as she held up a hand to stop him.

Goku stopped as soon as he saw her hand.

Bulma's eyes welt up with tears as she looked at him.

He wasn't wearing any fancy clothes of any sort, he was wearing a pair of simple blue jeans with a white tank top with his usual training boots. Clutched in his right hand was a bouquet of assorted blue flowers that shimmered like the ocean with their beauty. 

He wasn't the most handsome man in the world, yet just seeing him again brought tears of sadness and joy to her eyes.

  
"Don't do this Goku." she pleaded.

Goku looked at her confused.

"Don't throw away your sons to be with me." she pleaded as tears streaked down her face.

Goku cleared his throat before continuing.

"Bulma, I would give anything to be with you, but I won't toss aside my sons like rag dolls." 

He said simply.

"If I were to go on like this, not having you or my family, I would go insane." he continued.

"But I love you, with all my heart and soul. Yet, if we aren't meant to be together," he started.

"Oh Goku please don't let this be goodbye." Bulma thought.

"Then there is nothing we can do......Unless we have help."

It was Bulmas' turn to look confused.

"Help?" she thought. 

"Help from the smallest of friends."

At that moment, two small blurs raced from the sky and landed at each side of Goku.

"The smallest," Kyjin started.

"And the most persistent of friends." Finished Gomay

"And with them, I've found a way to be with you." Goku ended.

"It's all right Bulma, Chi Chi's going to let you be together." Gomay explained to the perplexed woman.

Bulma froze for only a moment, and the sight to behold was truly miraculous.

It was as if all the life was flowing back into Bulma. Color returned to her body as she cried tears of happiness.

Wasting no time, Goku rushed up and encircled her into his embrace. Then, as she did was cry, cry tears of joy and love into the arms of the man she loved.

"I think we'd better go now." Kyjin whispered to Gomay.

"You're right, we still got that cake waiting for us."

Kyjin did a double take when he looked to his friend.

"Gomay, through out this whole thing with Bulma and Goku, you were serious, you acted intelligent and thoughtful. Now that this is over, are you back to your old self?" Kyjin asked.

Gomay's eyes trailed off, looking at all his surroundings.

He then looked back to Kyjin.

"Kyjin, I'm hungry. Can we go home and eat?" He asked childishly.

Kyjin sighed as he smacked himself in the head.

"Sure, let's go." he said before the both took off

Bulma leaned back in Goku's arms 

She took a good look at him, the naive little boy she knew and who she came to love.

"Goku......After all that's happened, I don't know what to say." she blatantly admitted. Goku smiled warmly.

"You don't need to say anything." he told her before capturing her warm lips in his own in a passionate kiss.

It seemed like they could just die right then and there.

But Goku couldn't leave, he had one more thing to do.

"Bulma." he said softly to her.

"What is it?" she asked dreamily as they continued to hold one another.

Goku parted from there embrace, and gulped the biggest gulp he would ever have to make.

"Bulma Briefs," he started as he produced a small black box from his pocket.

Tear welted up, as she could guess what words would come next.

"Will you......."

Sorry, I'm not done yet. Continue on readers.

It's not the end yet, but let's go into a GOMAY and KYJIN moment.

Ayame, Gomay, and Kyjin sat around the table, their master then entered with a very large cake, with frosting written on top.

Congratulations.

"I am very pleased with you boys for helping Bulma and Goku. Also Kyjin, I am also very glad you are back."

Kyjin bowed his head.

"Thank you master.

Their master then peered over at the young Kyjin. Everything about Kyjin was the same, except a blue strand that hung over his face.

"Blue?" The master asked.

Gomay smiled.

"In light of his sacrifice, Kyjin thought he should permanently Dye a part of his hair a different color."

His master perked up a eyebrow.

"How did you permanently dye your hair like that?"

Kyjin looked at his master.

"Who do you think made the second wish? Gomay?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will." she stated lovingly.

the minister cleared his throat before continuing.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Goku lifted up the see though veil over Bulma's head and lightly tipped her chin up with his thumb before he leaned in and sealed their new marriage with a kiss.

Everyone erupted with cheers and applause.

Just like they wanted, the wedding was held outside, during a nice spring day. The cherry trees were spreading their blossoms over the grand arch that they stood under.

Bridesmaids and Best men clapped along as Bulma and Goku laughed as they strolled hand in hand, down the Isle.

30 minutes later.

"I am so happy for you." Videl said as she hugged Bulma tightly.

"Thank you so much, but have you seen Chi " she asked as she glanced over the crowd.

"I'm right here." Came a voice from behind her.

Bulma turned around and was surprised to be embraced by the woman.

"Chi Chi, I..." she started.

"Shhh. Don't worry about it." Chi Chi said.

"Actually, I came here to ask you a favor." Chi Chi began.

Bulma smiled,

"Anything."

"I was wondering if Gohan and Goten could stay with you and Goku for awhile. They can still come and visit me whenever they want, yet, with you, they are closer to the schools and.." She continued.

Bulma nodded.

"They can stay whenever they want to." 

"Congratulations buddy." Krillin said as he patted the reasonably taller man on the back.

All the guys were talking to Goku before they headed to the reception. Each of them were dressed in fancy black tuxes.

"Now Goku," Vegeta began.

"If I harm her in any way, you'll kill me right?" Goku asked 

"Ass handed to you and shoving it down your throat." Vegeta retorted.

Suddenly, Gohan came rushing up to the group.

"Guys, the cake is gone!" He yelled. Everybody's ears perked up as a mob of tuxes and dresses flooded too the reception table, where everything was just as it should be, except the cake was not were to be found.

"Where in Dende's name is the cake!" Krillin exclaimed.

I sudden small cough drew everybody's attention to the group of children hiding behind the draped tables.

They then slowly marched out, one by one, each covered in head to toe in pieces of cake. Frosting was splashed all over Gomay, Goten, Trunks, Kyjin, and Ayame.

"Uh, there was a food fight." Gomay sheepishly explained.

"How in the world, do you lose a three tier wedding cake in a food fight?" Chi Chi fumed.

All the children all looked down to Gomay and Kyjin.

"Well, half the cake me and Kyjin ate. The other half we threw."

Kyjin tapped Gomay on the shoulder.

"This is no time for talking."

"Then what do we do?"

Kyjin had to pause for comic perception.

"RUN!!!!" he yelled.

------------------------------

Bulma laughed as she pointed to the picture of Gomay and Kyjin being chased by almost everybody who attended the service.

Goku smiled and laughed as well.

"Good thing somebody was smart enough to bring a second." He said.

"MOMMY!" Yelled the high pitch voice of five year old Bra. (I'm pretending Bulma was pregnant with her during this whole story. She's still Vegeta's Kid.)

"Trunks and his friends won't let me play with them."

Goku sighed.

"TRUNKS!" He yelled.

13 year old Trunks, Gomay, Goten, and Kyjin trotted down the stairs.

"How many times have I told you to let your sister play with you?" Goku asked in a parenting tone.

Gomay and Kyjin Gulped. All boys were wearing T-shirts, either sporting their name or a sports team. Each boy was allot taller and each had major hair growth.

"But we're playing Ki baseball. She can't play."

"We'll neither can you." Goten commented with a smirk.

"What did you say?" Trunks retorted.

"Well he is right, your pitching is a little off." Kyjin explained.

"Oh and I suppose Mr. cruise missile Kyjin is so much better." Trunks said in a mocking tone.

"Hey, I don't hit people on purpose."

"Are you kidding, you pegged me in the shin, leg, elbow, not to mention groin." Gomay argued.

All the children were now arguing amongst themselves.

"Ah, the joys of parenthood." Goku said with a sigh.

Bulma smiled over at Goku.

"Do you think we should tell them now?"

"Tell us what?" Everyone said in unison, suddenly breaking them away from their arguments.

Bulma folded her hands and closed her eyes in concentration.

"Now kids I won't lie to you, It's just that, Trunks, Bra, your going to have a baby brother." She explained softly.

Everybody except Goku and Bulma were stunned.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" They all shouted.

THE END

That's right, this is the final chapter. Now the five year interval will not have a change in my other Gomay and Kyjin stories. Yet I am writing a sequel.

A action adventure story with a little romance.

Secret of Dark forces.

Anyway, I am done. So goodnight everybody.

Questions, comments. Reach me at Rikkimaru95@hotmail.com 


End file.
